Twins ( KaiHun ShiHan )
by ShinNiel97
Summary: si kembar Wu Sehun dan Wu Shixun dgn kehidupan mereka yg bertolak belakang, bagaimana reaksi teman2 nya tentang hal ini? kepo? baca yuuukk
1. Chapter 1

Siang hari yg terik, mentari terlihat bersemangat untuk menerangi bumi saat ini. Namun terik mentari tak menghalangi sebagian orang untuk terus melakukan aktivitasnya masing2.

"..." lain halnya dgn murid2 suatu kelas di Cheonshang Highschool ini, mereka cukup acuh dgn pelajaran dan lebih memilih untuk mengeluhkan cuaca bersuhu tinggi yg bahkan tak akan menurun merki mereka memaki suhu itu -".

"huft...panas sekali" keluh beberapa murid disana yg saling mengipas diri masing2 mencari kesegaran angin untuk menindas suhu panas yg hampir melelehkan kulit mereka.

"Aigoo...kenapa disini panas sekali~" gerutu seorang namja berambut putih sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, 2 kancing teratas seragamnya sudah ia biarkan terbuka untuk memaksimalkan aupan angin segar menerpa kulit dalamnya yg putih nan mulus.

"Glek!" tanpa ia sadari beberapa namja berstatus seme menatap lapar pada kulit lehernya yg terekspos sempurna.

"Ya! Jangan menatap Sehun begitu!" omel seorang namja mungil dgn pekikan memekakan telinga pada mereka yg menatap lapar kearah namja albino bernama Sehun itu.

"yg berani menatap mesum Sehunnie akan ku congkel keluar matanya" desisnya tajam, namja mungil penggila eyeliner itu pun menutupi bagian terbukan Sehun dgn tangannya.

"..." sementara Sehun, si namja albino itu hanya mengerjap lucu melihat tingkah sahabat mungilnya itu membuat mereka semakin gemas ingin menerkam namja imut nan tinggi menjulang itu.

"Baekkie, siapa yg lapar?" tanya Sehun bingung sambil menatap sahabat mungilnya yg menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'hadehh...kenapa bocah besar ini masih saja terlalu polos, eoh?!' decak kesal Baekhyun si namja mungil yg menatap jengah Sehun.

"Sehunnie, lebih baik kita kekantin...kurasa Ice Cream bisa menyegarkan tubuh kita, kajja" Baekhyun pun memilih untuk menyeret Sehun menuju kantin dan menghidari fantasi aneh dgn tatapan mesum teman2 sekelas mereka.

"..." Sehun, lebih tepatnya Wu Sehun adalah namja tinggi berambut putih pucat dgn wajah babyface yg menggemaskan ditambah tingkah polosnya yg kadang membuat orang jengah sendiri, dan Byun Baekhyun si namja mungil penggila eyeliner ini terkenal akan keposesifan nya pada sang sahabat sekaligus bocah raksasa yg kelewat polos minta ditabok (#plak).

"..." kedua namja berbeda tinggi yg kini sedang berjalan menuju kantin sekolah adalah sahabat dekat sejak Junior Highschool.

"eoh, Baby Hunnie..." panggil seseorang saat mereka memasuki kantin.

"Jongie Changie..." sahut girang Sehun pada seorang namja tan yg melambai kearah mereka.

"kkamjong kau disini" sapa Baekhyun dgn senyum jahilnya saat namja tan itu melempar deathglare padanya.

"kkamjong kkamjong...senang sekali kau menghina orang" omel namja tan itu pada Baekhyun yg terkiki geli melihat wajah bersungut namja itu.

"sudahlah Changie, kau seperti baru mengenal Baekkie saja" ucap Sehun jengah, pasalnya 2 makhluk berbeda kulit dan tinggi ini selalu berdebat kala bertemu.

"nde, arrasseo..." ucap Jongin, atau tepatnya Kim JongIn namja tampan berkulit eksotis itu rupanya adalah kekasih si polos nan mengemaskan Sehun, hubungan mereka memang belum terbilang lama karna barulah berlangsung 3 bulan terakhir.

"Ya! Jangan mengumbar kemesraa didepanku!" omel Baekhyun saat Jongin akan mencium Sehun, membuat namja tan itu hampir terjungkal karna terkejut oleh pekikan Baekhyun yg terbilang up normal -!

"hist, pendek! Mengganggu saja" decit sebal Jong In.

"ng? Siapa yg mengumbar kemesraan? Memangnya aku dan jongir melakukan apa?" tanya Sehun polos membuat Jong In maupun Baekhyun sama2 menepuk dahi frustasi.

'susahnya memiliki kekasih yg kelewat polos' gerutu hati Jong In.

'Sehun! Umurmu sebenarnya berapa si!' umpat kesal Baekhyun =3="

Sehun's Side

Aku bingung kenapa Baekhyun bilang begitu, juga kenapa Jongie changie menatapku dekat sekali? Apa matanya mulai minus sehingga sulit melihatku? Hast...sudahlah aku tak perduli

"baby hunnie...setelah ini kita berlatih menari saja untuk festival bulan depan, eotte?" ajak Jong In sambil menyuapkan Ice Cream yg tadi kami pesan kemulutnya, aku pun berfikir.

"boleh..." ucapku riang karna ku fikir hari ini tak ada kelas lagi.

"Ya! Kalian ingin meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku menatap kalian menari sampai bosan?" omel Baekhyun dgn suara cemprengnya yg membuatku terkikik.

Dan benar saja, setelah dari kantin itu aku dan Jong In berjalan menuju ruang latihan yg selalu kami pakai.

"memangnya kalian sudah memilih korea juga lagunya?!" tanya Baekhyun sinis pada Jongin, aku terkekeh pasalnya kemampuan Jong In dalam menari sangat diakui sekolah.

"kau mengejekku?!" decit sebal Jong In sambil berlalu menuju sudut ruang tempat alat instrument music berada.

"ah, Baekkie...ku dengar kau dan Kyungsoo akan bernyanyi bersama difestival itu" ucapku sambil melepas seragam dan membiarkan kaos tanpa lengan ini menutupi sebagian tubuhku lalu memakai sweater babyblue milikku.

"hn...kami akan membuat kalian terpukau dgn high vocalnya sibulat" ucap Baekhyun bangga.

Sehun's side off

.

.

.

"..." diwaktu yg sama disekolah lain bernama Shihwa Highschool, terlihat terik matahari siang tak melunturkan semangat beberapa namja ini untuk bermain basket.

"Shixun...illliwa" teriak seorang namja tinggi bertelinga besar pada namja albino berambut rainbow yg mendribel bola dgn dihadang 3 namja didepannya.

"HUP...DASSH...PYASHH..." dan dgn cepat namja yg dipanggil Shixun itu melempar bola kearah namja berisik dgn telinga gajah dan mencetak poin untuk mereka.

"..." dgn cetakan poin sempurna itu permainan pun usai, masing dari mereka mulai membubarkan diri dari lapangan basket itu.

"good job albino" seru girang sitinggi telinga gajah dgn senyum lima jarinya sambil menepuk pelan punggung lebar namja albino itu.

"hn..." namun Shixun hanya bergumam lalu menenggak air minumnya dan berlalu pergi.

"hist...albino itu kelewat dingin" gerutu kesal si tinggi.

"NIT...NIT" tak lama ponsel Shixun pun berbunyu, saat ia membuka ponselnya rupanya sebuah panggilan masuk dari seorang bernama 'Xi Luhan' yg ia tulis dalam aksara hanja.

"ni hao, Luhan-er..." ucap Shixun dgn aksen mandarin yg fasih.

"hn..." Shixun pun melanjutkan langkahnya yg sempat tertunda itu.

"hn, hao Luhan-er..." sesampainya dikelas Shixun pun memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

"Shixun-ya! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, eoh?!" omel sitinggi telinga dobi.

"kau berisik sekali Park Chanyeol" desis Shixun sebal pada sahabatnya itu, membuat si dobi Chanyeol hanya merungut kesal.

"ah, Shixun-ya...pulang sekolah kita jalan2, eotte?" ajak Chanyeol.

"aku ada latihan beladiri" sahut dingin Shixun.

"aish...hanya sekali ini kau tak ikut berlatih" pinta Chanyeol sebal.

"kau ini..." umpat Shixun balik sebal.

"aku ada pentandingan Park dobi Chanyeol" jelas Shixun sambil memukul pelan kepala si namja dobi.

Sore pun tiba, semua kegiatan sekolah telah berakhir dan para murid sebagian memilih untuk pulang dan sisanya pergi entah kemana. Sama halnya dgn kedua namja berbeda warna ini. Mereka memilih pulang ketimbang bepergian tak tentu arah.

"Jongie Changie...gomawo sudah mengantarkanku pulang" ucap seorang namja manis berambut putih didepan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"ne, cheonma yo baby..." balas namja tan didepannya sambil menusak gemas rambut lembut itu.

"eoh, Sehun-er...kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tak masuk?!" ucap seorang namja bermata panda dgn bahasa mandarin saat membuka pintu.

"gege, wo zaijia..." ucap Sehun si namja albino itu pada namja panda membalas dgn bahasa mandarinnya.

"annyeong, hyungnim..." Jong In si namja tan yg tak mengerti sedikitpun dgn aksen mandarin mereka lebih memilih menyapa namja panda yg ia ketahui sebagai hyungnya Sehun.

"ah, Kai-ah...masuklah dulu" ucap namja panda itu meski tak terlihat senyum ramahnya pada namja tan didepannya.

"ani, gamshahamnida...geundae aku harus cepat pulang" ucap Jong In tanpa memerdulikan panggilan baru untuknya dari namja panda itu.

"oh, pergilah..." ucap namja itu lagi lalu masuk dgn santai kedalam rumah.

"Jongie Changie mianhae...uri hyung memang seperti itu, apalagi uri maknae ia bisa lebih ketus, dingin dan acuh dari pada Tao hyung" ucap Sehun dgn senyum canggung.

"hehehe...gwaenchanha, nan dola kajji" pamit Jong In lalu pergi dgn motor sportnya.

"..." sejujurnya Jong In masih harus menyesuaikan diri lagi dgn keluarga Sehun mengingat hubungan mereka yg baru berjalan 3 bulan itu.

"..." Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yg terletak dilantai 2 rumah itu. setelah meletakan tasnya ia pun langsung mengambil handuk dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"sseessshhh..." selesai mandi Sehun terlihat lebih segar dgn rambut putih basahnya dan kemeja kebesaran nan tipis berwarna hitam yg dipadukan celana super pendek berwarna putih.

"mama, Shixun-er belum pulang" tanya Sehun pada seorang namja manis berdimple yg sedang memasak didapur sambil mengusap rambut basahnya.

"kau seperti tak mengenal Shixun saja, pasti ia masih disekolahnya berlatih beladiri, persis seperti Tao dulu" ucap namja dimple yg dipanggil mama itu.

"eoh, hao..." ucap Sehun, ia pun berjalna menuju lemari es dan membukanya.

"hoaa...coklat" pekik girang Sehun saat melihat beberapa batang coklat didalam lemari pendingin itu.

"saat mama kesuper market membeli keperluan, kebetulan bertemu dgn coklat itu entah mengapa mama jadi ingin membelinya" ucap mama saat mendengar pekikan heboh Sehun.

"Xie xie ni, mama" seru Sehun dgn senyum manisnya, memeluk sebentar namja putih berdimple itu lalu beranjak menuju ruang tengah dgn sebatang coklat ditangannya.

"Sehun-er...coklat dari mana?" tanya Tao saat sedang bersantai diruang tengah.

"mama yg membelinya" ucap Sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya didebelah namja panda gegenya.

"wo zaijia" tak lama terdengar suara seorang namja memasuki rumah.

"eoh, Shixun-er..." sambut girang Sehun pada namja rainbow yg berwajah serupa dgnnya atau dgn kata lain kembaran Sehun. Kembaran? Yap, Wu Sehun memiliki seorang kembarang bernama Wu Shixun.

"Sehun...menjauhlah, aku sesak" gerutu Shixun sambil menjauhkan tubuh tinggi Sehun yg sama tingginya dgn dirinya itu sedang memeluk dirinya.

"ey...panggil aku gege" omel Sehun tanpa melepas dekapannya.

"Shixun-er lepaskan pelukanmu, Sehun-er tersenyum sedikit" tiba2 dari arah pintu muncul seorang namja blonde yg terlihat masih tampan diusianya yg berkepala lima menatap dgn guratan lelah diwajahnya.

"baba, wo Shixun...bukan Sehun" ralat Shixun pada namja itu yg sudah mendudukkan dirinya disofa sebelah Tao.

"baba, wo Sehun...bukan Shixun" gerutu imut Sehun sambil melepaskan dekapannya.

"hah~..." desah frustasi namja yg dipanggil baba itu sambil memijat pelipisnya pening.

"honey, yg rainbow itu Shixun dan yg putih itu Sehun" ucap mama si namja manis berdimple sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi hitam dan menunjuk 2 namja kembar itu bergantian.

"mama, baba masih belum bisa membedakan kami?" tanya Sehun menghampiri namja berdimple itu.

"kkk..." sementara sisi lain sofa Tao terlihat tertawa mengejek mereka yg bahkan tak bisa dibedakan oleh baba mereka sendiri.

"kalian itu terlihat sama Shixun-er" ucap si baba snatai.

"wo Sehun la baba" omel kesal Sehun pada ayah tampannya itu.

"hahahhaha...baba saja sampai tak bisa membedakan kalian, lain kali kalian harus memakai pakaian dgn nama masih2 di punggunya" ledek Tao tertawa puas.

"..." Sehun dan Shixun pun melemparkan deathglare untuk gege menyebalkannya itu.

"mama, dapat darimana sih baba seperti ini" delik Shixun kejam sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"shenme?!" decak kesal baba yg dibalas kikikan lucu mama.

"..." yap, mari kita berkenalan dgn keluarga unik dari dataran China negeri tirai mambu ini.

"..." Wu YiFan, namja tinggi berambut blonde berwajah tampan ini kini memasuki usianya yg ke 50 tahun dgn sedikit guratan penuaan diwajahnya tak memungkiri akan ketampanannya yg masih mendominasi.

"..." lalu Wu Yixing, namja namis berdimple yg berbeda satu tahun dibawah suaminya itu masih terlihat cantik meski sudah berumur. Kemudian Wu Zitao, namja 22 tahun bermata panda ini adalah anak sulung pasangan YiFan&Yixing. Zitao sekarang berkuliah disalah satu universitas ternama diSeoul. Hobinya dalam beladiri membuat wajahnya kadang kala terlihat tegas nan sangar, namun jangan salah sewaktu2 ia bisa bertingkah melebihi bocah berusia 5 tahun.

"..." terakhir si kembar Wu Sehun dan Wu Shixun, namja sama tinggi ini memiliki sifat yg hampir bertolak belakang, Shixun yg lahir 3 menit setelah Sehun ini memiliki sifat cenderung acuh, cuek, dingin dan menyukai sesuatu yg simple tanpa harus merepotkan dirinya. Berbeda dgn gegenya Sehun, namja berambut putih pucat ini malah terkesan manja, polos, kekanakan, dan suka bermain2. Namun terkadang Sehun bisa menjadi sangat dewasa dan memimpin keluarga itu saat memang diperlukan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Pagi hari yg cerah di kota Seoul, diminggu pagi ini sebagian orang akan memilik untuk bergelung dalam selimutnya lebih lama lagi atau sekedar bermalas2an diranjang.

"..." namun berbeda untuk namja albino berambut putih ini, dipagi yg cerah tepat pukul 7 pagi ia sudah rapi dgn sweater abu2 kebesarannya tanpa lengan sambil bermain2 dgn alat dapur bersama Yixing sang mama.

"mama, nanti temanku akan datang untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama" ucap Sehun sambil menata letak piring2 berisi makan pagi mereka.

"teman...shui?!" tanya Yixing sambil sibuk dgn piring2 yg baru selesai ia bersihkan.

"Baekhyun,ah! Maksudku Bo Xian" ucap Sehun mengingat kini ia sedang bicara dalam bahasa mandarin.

"Bo Xian? Nama yg bagus, pasti orangnya sangat menyenangkan" tebak Yixing.

"meiyou...Bo Xian itu berisik juga cerewet, mungkin terkadang ia menyenangkan" kekeh Sehun.

"ey, kau ini...sudahlah bangunkan babamu juga gegemu" titah Yixing mengusir anak nya itu.

"hao..." Sehun pun melesat menuju kamar Tao dan YiFan.

"Taotao gege...kuaisu xiangshang, mama menunggu" teriak Sehun sambil mengetuk 3 kali pintu kamar namja panda itu, begitu pun untuk babanya.

"..." dan entah mengapa cara itu selalu berhasil membangunkan mereka, namun tak berlaku untuk Wu Shixun si raja tidur.

"Shixun-er, kuaisu xiangshang..." ucap Sehun mengguncang2 tubuh namja albino itu.

"Sehun-er, jangan menggangu aku pergi sana...ini masih terlalu pagi" racau kesal Shixun sambil menggelungkan selimutnya lebih dalam.

"Shixun-er, aku ini gegemu" umpat Sehun sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hist...terserah saja" kesal Sehun lalu beranjak pergi, namun tiba2 tangannya ditahan Shixun.

"gege, aku masih mengantuk karna kemarin kelelahan, boleh aku tidur lagi" ucap Shixun lembut, karna ia tau kalau Sehun merajuk padanya akan panjang urusannya.

"hao...poppo" ucap Sehun manja sambil mendekati namja kembarannya itu.

"aish...aku kan didimu" gerutu Shixun jengah melihat kemanjaan gegenya itu.

"chu~..." namun meski menggerutu tak jelas, Shixun tetap mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir sang gege sekilas.

"xie xie, kau boleh tidur lagi" ucap riang Sehun lalu meninggalkan Shixun agar bisa beristirahat, Shixun pun kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya dan melanjutkan mimpi yg tertunda.

"ni hao, baba, gege" sapa Sehun setelah dari kamarnya dan Shixun.

"oh, ni hao ma..." balas YiFan sambil merapikan dasinya.

"kau terlihat senang sekali, Sehun-er...weisheme?" tanya Tao melihat senyum sumringah dari didinya itu.

"meiyou..." balas Sehun polos lalu ikut bergabung bersama yg lain dimeja makan.

"NIT...NIT" tak lama setelah keheningan melingkupi keluarga itu yg sedang menyantap makan paginya, ponsel Sehun berdering merusak suasana.

"..." Yixing pun langsung menatap anak ke-2 nya itu dgn tatapan tajam seakan berkata 'akan kukuliti si penelepon itu' , sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggumamkan kata maaf, ia pun cepat2 beranjak dari meja makan dan melesat menjauh dari meja makan sebelum ia menjadi sasaran pengulitan sang mama o_O.

"yaboseyo..." ucap Sehun dgn bahasa koreanya.

"jam 9? Arra...aku tunggu dirumah yah Baekkie...ne, annyeong" ternyata yg menggangu acara 'tenangnya makan pagi' keluarga Sehun adalah panggilan telepon dari simungil Baekhyun yg berjanji akan mengerjakan tugas dirumah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..." sementara itu disebuah toko buku yg terdapat dikawasan Myeondong. Terlihat seorang namja mungil bereyeliner sedang asik dgn beberapa buku dirak toko itu.

"hn...materinya sepertinya bisa ku contek dari sini" gumamnya saat mengambil sebuah buku tentang geoligis.

"eoh, sudah hampir jam 9" kejutnya saat menatap jam tangan yg melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangan kirinya yg mulus, ia pun segera menuju kasir untuk membayar buku yg ia inginkan lalu bergegas pergi.

"..." dgn menaiki taksi, namja yg di kenal bernama Byun Baekhyun ini pun sampai didepan sebuah rumah yg tak terlalu mewah namun luas itu.

"TING TONG...TING TONG" ia pun menekan bel pintu dgn tak sabar namun sedikit mengerutkan alisnya saat belum mendapat tanda pintu putih didepannya ini akan dibuka.

"eoh, apa tidak ada orang?!" gerutunya namun masih belum menyerah menekan tombol kecil disebelah pintu itu.

"klek..." tak lama pintu itu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok namja tampan berkulit putih mendekati pucat yg sedang mengusap rambut basahnya.

"hish, Sehun-ya! Lama sekali?!" omel Baekhyun kesal lalu menggeser posisi namja yg ia panggil Sehun itu agar ia dapat masuk lebih dalam kerumah itu membuat si namja itu tercengang.

"hoaa...dari luar terlihat biasa saja, namun interior rumahmu keren juga, eoh?!" decak kagum Baekhyun sambil terus menggelincirkan matanya menatap seluruh sudut tempat itu.

"..." sementara namja tinggi yg ia panggil Sehun tadi masih mematung menatap namja mungil yg ikut menatapnya.

'shui ma? Kenapa ada bocah yg masuk seenaknya saja begini?' bisik hati namja itu sambil sesekali mengusap rambutnya yg entah mengapa tak kering2.

"ya! Kau baru selesai mandi? Aish...dasar pemalas, jam segini baru selesai mandi?" ucap Baekhyun dgn sedikit mengomel.

"nugu?" ucap namja itu dgn tatapan dinginnya.

"mwo? Hahahha...bercandamu tak lucu, kajja kerjakan tugas ini aku tak mau tugas kita tak selesai lalu menumpuk menjadi tumpukan tak berguna yg malah akan memenuhi kamarkua" oceh Baekhyun merasa temannya itu sedikit aneh dgn bertanya 'nugu'.

"..." Baekhyun pun menghampiri si albino dan mencoba menariknya agar segera menyelesaikan tugas sekolah mereka yg menumpuk.

"chamkka...kau mengganti warna rambutmu? Hoaa...kau jadi terlihat manly, geundae...nanti siapa yg akan jadi seme?" oceh Baekhyun sambil menatap namja itu dgn pose berfikir.

"Sehun-ya, kenapa kau hanya diam saja dari tadi, eoh?" kesal Baekhyun karna ia merasa bicara dgn sebuah batu.

"hish...nugu ya?! Na Shixun imnida" ucap namja itu yg ternyata Shixun sambil berdecak sebal dgn sebelah alisnya yg terangkat naik.

"hah~...pasti ia mencari gege" gerutu Shixun dgn bahasa mandarin yg membuat Baekhyun merenyit imut.

"Sehun-er...lai lai ma" teriak Shixun seketika lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun diruang tengah begitu saja.

"chamkka Sehun-ya, kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun yg tak mengerti setiap aksen mandarin yg meluncur dari bibir Shixun itu pun mengikuti namja tinggi itu.

"ey! Panggil aku gege, Shixun-er" ucap sebuah sebuah suara yg serupa dgn suara namja didepan Baekhyun namun terdengar lebih familiar.

"Ah, Baekkie wasseo" seru girang Sehun si namja yg berteriak tadi sambil menghampiri Baekhyun dan Shixun.

"..." sontak Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, ia pun menatap kaget Sehun dan Shixun bergantian.

"d-du...du Sehun ui?" kejut Baekhyun.

"AAAAAA...DU SEHUN ANICHI?!" jerit Baekhyun membuat kedua namja serupa wajah itu langsung menutup telinga mereka untuk mengindari frekuensi getaran suara Baekhyun yg bahkan bisa menggetar kan lampu kamar tidur punya auhtor -!.

"Bruuk..." Baekhyun pun pingsan seketika itu juga membuat sehun maupun Shixun panik.

"hei! Kenapa berisik sekali, eoh?!" Tao pun datang bersama tongkat wushunya menghampiri kedua didi kembarnya itu.

"astaga...shui le?" tanya Tao.

" temanku , gege" ucap Sehun.

"lalu, kenapa bocah ini berbaring dilantai?" tanya Tao entah untuk apa.

"yuchun..." umpat Shixun jengah dgn kepolosan atau memang tingkah mengesalkan gege tertuanya itu.

"Shenme?!" Delik Tao.

"meiyou..." ucap Shixun acuh lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"gege, bantu aku membawa Bo Xian kekamar" pinta Sehun.

"aish...merepotkan saja" gerutu Tao namun tetap saja ia membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamar Sehun.

"hei! Kenapa dibawa kemari" omel Shixun.

"diamlah, kasihan jika aku meletakkannya disofa, lagi pula aku akan membaringkannya dikasurku" ucap Sehun pada Shixun yg sedang asik membaca buku dikasurnya yg bersebelahan dgn kasur Sehun.

"aish..." berikutnya Shixun pun hanya menggerutu tak jelas.

"gege, tolong jaga Bo Xian sebentar aku ingin mengambilkannya teh hangat" ucap Sehun lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dgn Tao dikamarnya.

"..." tak lama mata Baekhyun pun bergerak menandakan sebentar lagi bocah Byun itu akan sadar.

"ngh...Sehun-ah, jigeum na eodiga?" gumamnya sambil berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dgn cahaya yg masuk.

"eoh, ireonasseo?" tanya Tao dgn bahasa koreanya.

"neo...nugusseo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Shixun-er, akhirnya ia sadar" seru Tao dgn bahasa mandarin pada didi dinginnya itu.

"hn...apa peduli ku" ucap namja rainbow itu acuh.

"eoh...kau sudah sadar Baekkie-ya..." tak lama Sehun pun datang dgn segelas teh hangat untuk Baekhyun.

"hei! Kenapa hanya satu gelas" protes Tao.

"gege, memangnya kau baru saja pingsan?" tanya Sehun polos.

"meiyou..." gumam Tao.

"ah! Kalau kau juga ingin teh hangat kau harus pingsan lebih dahulu baru aku akan membuatkannya" balas Sehun dgn cengiran jahilnya, Shixun pun tersenyum sedikit melihat tingkah konyol kedua gegenya.

"Sehun-ah, tadi aku bermimpi buruk...aku melihat kau ada 2 orang" oceh Baekhyun antusias seakan ia baru saja bermimpi.

"ng...jinjja yo?" ucap Sehun agak ragu.

"nde...kau dan satu lagi berambut gulali, wajahnya sangat dingin dan menyeramkan seperti vampire2 jelek yg difilm2 barat itu" ocehnya tanpa menyadari kehadiran satu lagi makhluk yg memang menjadi objek pembicaraanya.

"mwo?!" ketus Shixun tiba2 mengundang kikikan Tao dan Sehun, Baekhyun pun menoleh saat indra pendengarannya menangkap satu suara lagi diruangan itu.

"ah! Seperti itu wajahnya, dingin beku, keras dan aneh" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Shixun.

"hahahhaha..." tawa Tao pun pecah menatap wajah jengkel Shixun yg jarang2 ia tunjukkan untuk umum.

"Sehun-er, lihat wajah bodoh didimu itu, kkkkk- benar2 diluar image nya sekali" kekeh Tao yg malah terlihat menyebalkan dimata Shixun.

"gege, itu sungguh tak lucu" ketus Shixun.

"chamkka..." ucap Baekhyun membuat semuanya terdiam.

"a-apa...apa aku bermimpi? Sehun-ah...k-kau" Baekhyun menatap Shixun dan Sehun bergantian.

"AAAAAAAA..." jerit Baekhyun lagi dan kembali pingsan membuat ketiga namja disana ikut histeris (#abaikan -")

"Ya! Baekkie! Baekkie, ireona ppalli! Baekkie!" panik Sehun melihat sahabatnya kembali pingsan, sementara Shixun menyibukkan diri dgn buku ditangannya dan berpura2 acuh padahal ia cukup panik juga terlihat dari buku yg ia pegang terbalik itu.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Annyeong annyeong... Niel datang nih dgn lanjutan ff nya, berharap yg ini bisa bikin readers semua tertawa membacanya ^^**

 **Chapter 2 ini masih ada lanjutan lagi kok tenang aja, minta reviewsnya yah reader semua n kalau sempet pasti aku balas reviewnya di chap berikutnya**

 **#salam ShinNiel**

 **Balasan review sebelumnya**

 **huniekin : iya masih berlanjut ini aku update chap 2 nya ^^, stay terus yah di ff ini ^^**

 **dini: hehe...yah begitulah, pasti aku lanjutin kok**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Setelah penjelasan panjang nan lebar kali tinggi seperti rumus volume balok yg membuat author sulit move on (#gk ada hubungannya thor ?! -!). disinilah mereka sekarang Baekhyun yg terus menatap intens saudara kembar itu yg baru ia ketahui sekarang ini.

"jadi, kau Wu Shixun kembarannya Wu Sehun" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap namja albino berambut rainbow itu dgn tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya yg malah terkesan imut diwajah nya.

"..." dan Shixun pun mendelik tak kalah tajam seakan berkata 'ku congkel juga mata mu tuh'. -"

"nde...Baekkie, Shixun itu dongsaengku" ucap Sehun dgn senyum mengembang berusaha mengentikan aksi 'ayo adu tatapan tajam' dari kedua orang berbeda tinggi itu.

"Sehunnie, teganya kau tak pernah bercerita soal makhluk ini" ucap Baekyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan namja albino disebelahnya.

"Ya! Siapa yg kau panggil makhluk, eoh?!" desis tak senang Shixun saat jari lentik Baekhyun mengarah tepat kehidung mancungnya.

"memang kenapa? Kau bahkan tak pantas disebut makhluk, lihat saja tampang menyebalkan milikmu itu" oceh Baekhyun sambil melotot kan matanya besar2.

"aish, bocah ini..." umpat Shixun.

"Sehun-er, kau dapat dari mana bocah sialan bermulut belati ini, eoh?!" omel Shixun dgn bahasa mandarin.

"ya! Kalau berani bicara dgn bahasa korea agar aku juga mengerti ucapanmu vampire jejadian" sembur Baekhyun.

"mwo? Vampire jejadian?" decit Shixun kesal.

"memangnya apa lagi kalau buka vampire jejadian" cibir Baekhyun.

"Baekkie...sudahlah, aku tak ingin mendengar teriakan kalian berdua mengisi atmosfir kacau dikamarku" gerutu Sehun jengah mendengar perdebatan kedua makhluk absurd didepannya ini.

"gege, lebih baik kau cepat seret keluar bocah tengil bereyeliner aneh ini" omel Shixun dgn bahasa mandarinnya.

"hao...aku pun tak ingin mendengar kalian bertengkar terus" ucap Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyeret Baekhyun keluar.

"bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dgn kembaran seperti itu, eoh?" decak Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berada diruang tengah.

"bagaimanapun kami kembar Baekkie, lalu apa?" jengah Sehun yg ternyata Baekhyun lebih tertarik membahas kembarannya daripada tugas sekolah yg sudah melotot sangar untuk segera dikerjakan

"kami pulang..." seru seseorang dari arah pintu depan, sontak Baekhyun dan Sehun pun menoleh kearah suara berasal.

"Sehun-er, siapa ini?" ucap seorang namja manis berdimple yg terlihat lebih dulu sambil menghampiri kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu dgn bahasa mandarinnya.

"ooh, ini Bo Xian mama" balas Sehun pada namja itu yg rupanya Yixing sang mama.

"Shixun-er, dinama Sehun dan Tao?" tak lama seorang lagi namja berambut blonde yg menawan meski diumurnya yg menginjak 50 memasuki rumah dgn banyak belanjaan ditangannya.

"..." Sehun pun merungut kesal mendengar babanya yg tak pernah jengah untuk salah memanggil nama mereka.

"eoh, illiwa ahjussi saya bantu" Baekhyun yg melihat itu pun secara reflek membantu membawakan beberapa barang.

"ini akan ditaruh dimana ahjumma?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yixing.

"ah! Tolong bawakan kedapur..." ucap Yixing.

"Sehun-er, bantu lah temanmu itu" lanjut Yixing pada Sehun yg dibalas anggukan namja albino itu.

"..." keduanya pun membawa belanjaan2 itu menuju dapur.

"hoaahh...itu eomma dan appa mu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah meletakkan barang belanjaan yg tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu diatas meja makan.

"nde, uri eomma appa" balas Sehun yg mulai menyusun barang2 itu agar lebih rapi.

"sudahlah, kajja kerjakan lagi tugasnya aku tak mau tugas itu menumpuk" ajak Baekhyun yg kembali merarik namja albino itu menuju ruang tengah tempat mereka mengerjakan tugas.

.

.

.

"..." keesokan harinya seperti biasa JongIn sudah menunggu didepan rumah Sehun untuk menjemput namja albino imut favoritnya.

"aku berangkat duluan, hari ini aku ada tugas piket kelas" ucap Shixun setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"eoh, aku juga...sepertinya Jong-ah! Maksuduku Kai-er sudah menunggu" ucap Sehun yg juga ikut bangit, sementara Shixun sudah pergi keluar pintu lebih dulu.

"..." sementara didepan, Jong In yg sedang bersandar dimotornya menunggu sang kekasih melihat Sehun keluar dari rumah itu.

"..." namja tan itu sedikit bingung saat melihat Sehun yg malah berjalan menuju sebuah motor sport putih yg terparkir digarasi rumah itu.

"eoh, Hunnie baby mencat rambutnya? Lagi?" gumam JongIn dan berniat menghampiri namja berambut rainbow itu.

"BRUUUMMM..."

"Ya! Sehunnie!" panggil JongIn namun gagal karna Shixun yg ia kira Sehun sudah pergi dgn motornya. Semakin bingunglah JongIn saat orang yg ia kira Sehun itu malah sama sekali tak menatapnya.

"Jongie..." JongIn pun menoleh saat mendengar suara yg familiar ditelinganya.

"AAAA..." kejut Jong In

"AAA?" ucap Sehun bingung

"S-Sehunnie...jinjja sehunnie?" tanya JongIn seperti orang bodoh. Pasalnya ia baru saja melihat Sehun melesat dgn sebuah motor sport putih.

"Jonggie...apa kau meninggalkan otakmu dilemari lagi?" tanya Sehun tak kalah bodoh (#hadeehhh pasangan sedeng ini mah =3=).

"t-tadi...i-itu...motor...ng...itu...aku mau bilang apa sih?" gerutu JongIn bingung.

"Jongie...besok kau harus kedorkter otak, sepertinya alien sudah mencuri otakmu changie" jengah Sehun pada kekasih gosongnya itu (#ups O_O)

"a-aniyo, ani...tadi aku melihatmu pergi dgn motor melesat melewatiku begitu saja, dan juga...ah! sejak kapan kau ganti rambut baby?" tanya JongIn sambil terus mengitarkan matanya menatap setiap inci detail tubuh namja albino jangkung didepannya itu.

"aniyo...aku belum mencat ulang rambutku" balas Sehun imut.

"g-geunde...ah! lupakan mungkin aku berhalusinasi karna bosan menunggumu" ucap JongIn lalu memberikan helm pada Sehun dan melajukan motornya menuju sekolah dgn Sehun yg memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Sehunnie..." seru Baekhyun begitu ia melihat namja albino itu didepan pintu kelas.

"annyeong Baekkie..." sapa Sehun dgn senyum manisnya.

"arra, istirahat nanti kita bertemu dikantin" ucap Jong In sambil menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi mulus Sehun yg membuat semua namja dikelas Sehun merasa iri padanya.

"Ya! Dasar Kkamjong! Masih sempat-sempatnya dia mengecup pipi Sehunnie!" omel Baekhyun padahal Jong In sudah pergi jauh dan dapat dipastikan akan sulit didengar semua ocehan maupun makian Baekhyun pada yg bersangkutan.

"Baekkie, kau akan cepat tua kalau mengomel terus" ucap Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"apa jangan-jangan mengomel itu adalah hobbi mu eoh?! Kau seperti eomma ku jika Tao-hyung sedang mencari barang hilangnya" gerutu Sehun dan langsung meninggalkan namja mungil itu menuju kekursinya.

"Ya, Sehunnie!" Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengikuti Sehun sampai kekursinya.

"ng...Sehunnie, tentang Shixun..." Baekhyun pun langsung duduk dikursi didepan meja Sehun.

"Baekkie...Shixun sangat tak suka banyak orang yg mengetahui kalau kami ini kembar" ucap sehun dengan suara yg sedikit lebih pelan berharap tak ada yg dengar.

"eoh, wae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"molla...sejak junior highschool Shixun selalu menolak untuk satu sekolah dgnku" ucap Sehun.

"mungkin karna teman2 kami selalu bingung membedakan kami" ucap Sehun lagi.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

.

.

"..." siang itu disebuahs ekolah dasar terlihat 2 namja mungil berumur 10 tahun berjalan beriringan menjauhi sekolah karna sekarang memasuki jam pulang sekolah.

"..." kedua bocah berwajah sama dgn ekpresi berbeda sedikit berbincang seputar pelajaran yg baru saja mereka lewati.

"yo Shixun-ah, kau ingatkan masih akan ada pertandingan 2 minggu lagi, apa kau berniat kabur dari latihan, eoh?" ucap tiba2 seorang namja yg terlihat lebih tua dari mereka merangkul seorang namja mungil berwajah imut.

"ya, Kim Taehyung! Apa kau tak punya mata?!" decit namja mungil disebelah namja imut yg sedang dirangkul itu.

"oh, annyeong Sehunnie-ya" sapa ramah namja itu pada namja satu lagi.

"Shixun-er, shui le (siapa)?" tanya namja imut itu pada namja albino yg baru saja bicara tadi dgn bahasa mandarinnya.

"srett..." langsung saja si namja imut itu ditarik paksa oleh namja albino yg berwajah serupa itu menjauh dari rangkulan sinamja dipanggil Taehyung itu.

"na Wu Shixun, geu sarami Shixun aniya" ucap namja albino itu yg rupanya bernama Wu Shixun.

"eoh?! Aigoo...aku sulit membedakan kalian" decak kesal Taehyung sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"ng? Kenapa sulit? Aku Sehun dan ini Shixun mudahkan? Kami bahkan cukup berbeda, benarkan Shixun-ya" ucap si namja bernama Sehun itu dgn lucu dan mengerjap polos.

"bodoh!" decit Shixun jengah dgn kepolosan kembarannya itu.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

"..." mungkin itu lah alasan Shixun tak ingin bersekolah ditempat yg sama dgn Sehun? Entahlah hanya Shixun dan Sehun yg tau alasannya atau mungkin hanya Shixun dan tuhan yg mengetahui rahasia dibalik cerita absurd author =3=".

"berarti aku tak boleh memberi tau kkamjong?" tanya Baekhyun.

"nee...biarkan saja nanti pun Jongie akan tau dengan sendirinya tanpa kau beri tau Baekkie" ucap Sehun yg entah sejak kapan berubah bijak (# seperti email author yg udah _dibijak_ orang, R: itu BAJAK thor! BAJAKK!)

"..." dikarenakan reader yg mulai semakin geram akan keabsurd-an author maka lebih baik author pamit untur diri annyeong ^^.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong sorry for late update, yah banyak kendala sih...tapi author Niel udh berusaha biar bisa terus update...cari inspirasi tuh susah banget T^T.**

 **yap...pokoknya stay terus n jangan lupa reviewnya yah ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**

Page | **8**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Siang itu entah mengapa terasa amat membosankan untuk seorang namja albino berambut putih dgn wajah imut nya yg terus mengerucutkan bibir mengundang beribu kecupan yg ingin dihantarkan oleh banyak namja berstatus seme.

"Sehunnie, wae yo? Sejak pelajaran sejarah tadi kau terus diam dan merungut bosan" tanya namja mungil bereyeliner cantik sambil mengaduk-aduk ramennya.

"ani..." balas namja albino itu singkat tanpa menatap sang lawan bicaranya yg ia kenal bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Hunnie baby, apa ada hal buruk yg mengganggu mu hari ini?" kini sang kekasih gelapnya O_O yg bertanya karna menatap wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu.

"aniyo..." balas Sehun acuh lalu menyeruput bubble tea ditangannya.

'aish...aku paling benci sikap Sehun saat ia bosan seperti ini! Lebih menyebalkan dari pada yeoja pemarah yg sedang PNS (?) ups, maksudnya PMS salah kan tuh, ini gara-gara author yg mengacaukan skrip cerita absurd yg emang udah absurd ini' gerutu namja tan itu yg diam-diam menjelek-jelekan author nya =="

"Ya! Kkamjong, lakukan sesuatu, kenapa Sehunnie bisa sebegitu menggemaskannya membuat atmosfir kantin ini berubah semesum otakmu" ucap Baekhyun pelan pada namja tan yg dipanggil kkamjong itu.

"kkamjong kkamjong, berhenti menghinaku pendek" decit namja tan yg bernama asli Kim JongIn itu.

"..." bahkan hingga pulang pun Sehun masih terlihat dgn wajah sebalnya yg membuat Jong In semakin kusut dibuatnya.

'aku bosan, apa yg harus aku lakukan agar tak bosan lagi?!' begitulah isi kepala namja albino itu yg bahkan langsung berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya seakan melupakan keberadaan namja tan yg mengantarnya pulang itu.

"aish...bahkan kecupan ringan yg ia sering sebut 'poppo' itu pun menghilang" gerutu sebal Jong In dan melesat menjauhi rumah kekasih albino nya.

"wo zaijia (aku pulang)..." ucap Sehun pelan lalu langsung menuju sofa diruang tengah dinama Tao sang gege tertua sedang mengistirahatkan pundaknya.

"eoh, Sehun-er, tumben sekali kau duduk disini sebelum berganti seragam?!" tanya Tao namun namja albino yg ia ajak bicara itu masih memasang wajah serius ala orang berfikir yg terkesan menggemaskan.

"aish...diajak bicara malah diam saja" rungut kesal Tao sambil terus menggerutu tak jelas karna salah satu dari didi kembarnya itu sedikit menyebalkan.

"wo zaijia (aku pulang)..." cukup lama Sehun merenung didepan televisi yg terus menerus menayangkan iklan (?) ==", hingga tanpa sadar si kembaran telah pulang.

"..." sontak Sehun menoleh dan mendapati tubuh tegap sang didi kembarannya Shixun sedang melepas sepatu sekolahnya lalu beranjak masuk.

'Shixun tak pernah terlihat bosan, ia selalu mengikuti klub beladirinya, juga ia cukup populer karna menjadi ketua tim basket disekolahnya' gerutu Sehun dalam hati saat sudah tak melihat punggung didinya itu.

'pasti menyenangkan menjadi Shixun...' gerutu hati Sehun lagi, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sehun seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"pasti menyenangkan menjadi Shixun..." gumam Sehun.

"menyenangkan...kembar..." gumamnya lagi.

"ah! Benar juga!" seru girang tiba-tiba membuat Tao yg tertidur disofa sebelahnya langsung terlonjak kaget.

"GABBRUUUKK..." karna terkejut Tao yg sedang tertidur disofa pun terjatuh.

"eoh, shenme? Ada kebakaran? KEBAKARAAAANNN...KEBAKARAAANN" jeritnya dgn nyawa yg masih meloading (?) membuat panik seisi rumah.

"DIMANA? DIMANA?" dan entah mengapa Sehun pun ikut panik.

"BRUUUUSSSHHHH..." sontak karna seisi rumah panik termasuk Yixing sang eomma yg langsung membawa air seember dan menyiramnya tepat mengenai Tao.

"AAAAAA...BANJIIIIIR...BANJIIIRR..." panik Tao lagi masih dgn setengah kesadarannya.

"hadeeehhh...rupanya Tao yg sedang mengigau?" gerutu Yi Fan sang appa yg sudah siap dgn pemukul baseball saat menghampiri mereka.

"gege sadar lah, BUUKKK" Sehun yg jengah pun menimpuk gege pandanya itu dgn bantal sofa yg entah mengapa dapat membuat Tao terjungkal.

"SEHUN-ER!" amuk Tao saat sadar ia sudah basah dan mendapat timpukan bantal dari didi kembarnya itu.

"AAAAA...DUI BU QIIIIIII" Sehun yg takut terkena amukan panda liar(?) pun memilih kabur menuju kamarnya.

"Shixun-er..." seru girang Sehun begitu melihat namja tampan yg serupa dgnnya itu dikamarnya.

"shenme (apa)..." balas Shixun si namja albino itu acuh.

"aku mau jadi kau..." ucap Sehun yg tiba-tiba sudah berada diatas kasur Shixun sambil memandang sang didi lekat.

"shenme?" tanya Shixun lagi memastikan bahwa telinganya sedang tidak mengalami gangguan karna pertanyaan ambigu Sehun.

"ayo kita bertukar tempat" ucap Sehun lagi dgn senyum mengembangnya yg manis.

"oh...baiklah" ucap Shixun lalu beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kasur milik Sehun.(?)

"kenapa kau pindah kekasurku?" tanya Sehun bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"kau bilang ingin bertukar(?) tempat jadi aku disini" ucap Shixun dan kembali melanjutkan membacanya.

'sejak kapan Shixun ku ini jadi begitu bodoh?' umpat kesal Sehun.

"aish! Bukan itu maksudku!" omel Sehun.

"lalu?" tanya Shixun lagi.

"aish! Kau menyebalkan Shixun-er" rungut Sehun.

"maksudku, ayo kita bertukar tempat seperti saat kita kecil dulu, kau jadi aku dan aku jadi kau" ucap Sehun jengah menjelaskan pada didinya yg mungkin tertular sikap polos kelewat bodoh miliknya (?) ==!

"ah~..." Shixun pun memanggutkan kepalanya.

"SHENME?!" kejut Shixun begitu sadar akan keinginan sang gege.

"aku tak mau tau besok kau harus mencat putih rambutmu..." ucap Sehun final lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"..." Shixun yg mendengarnya pun terperangah bagai orang bodoh.

"Shixun-er, kemarilah ayo kita cat ulang rambut kita" ucap girang Sehun saat keluar dari kamar mandi dgn beberapa alat mengecat rambut.

"meiyou!" tolak Shixun.

Shixun's side

"Shixun-er, kemarilah ayo kita cat ulang rambut kita" ucap girang Sehun saat keluar dari kamar mandi, hadeehh hal gila apa lagi sih yg gege manisku ini miliki?

"meiyou!" tolakku karna tak mau terjun bersama menuju kegilaan simanis mematikan.

"..." namun aku pun langsung bergidik ngeri begitu namja albino serupa diriku namun lebih manis itu memicingkan matanya tajam layaknya singa siap menerkam rusa.

"kemari cepat" perintahnya lagi, aku pun antara ingin dan tak ingin melakukannya. Namun satu hal yg kuketahui tentang gege manisku ini bahwa ia tak lah semanis wajahnya.

"aku akan mencat rambutmu menjadi sepertiku dan nanti kau cat rambutku seperti milikmu" ucapnya dgn senyum manis yg dapat ku lihat dari cermin didepanku.

"..." terkadang aku bertanya2 dari manakah sifat mengerikan gegeku ini, wajahnya mungkin semanis mama tapi sifatnya mengerikan. Itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian saat itu...

FLASHBACK ON

.

.

.

"Sehun-er, seharusnya kau jangan membeli buku itu" ucap seorang namja tampan berambut dark brown pada namja albino disebelahnya berambut pink.

"Shixun-er, buku ini adalah salah satu dari deretan best seller terkenal, lagi pula katanya cerita amat menarik" oceh senang si namja albino berambut pink itu yg bernama Sehun.

"aish, buku tentang percinta yg isinya cerita-cerita cengeng" decit Shixun si namja dark brown itu.

"kau sendiri malah membeli komik superhero yg jelas-jelas untuk anak-anak" balas Sehun.

"Sehun-er gegeku yg manis ini komik untuk tugas sejarahku tau?!" ucap Shixun tak mau kalah.

"alasan..." cibir Sehun sambil merungut kesal.

"aish, kau ini" gerutu Shixun jengah.

"hohohoho...ya, kembar! Lebih baik hentikan perdebatan kalian dan serahkan semua uang kalian jika ingin selamat, eoh?" tiba-tiba kedua namja serupa wajah itu dihadang oleh beberapa berandalan saat mereka melalui jalan yg cukup sepi.

"tenanglah..." bisik Shixun yg langsung melindungi Sehun dibelakang punggungnya.

"hohoho...kau pasti hyung yg baik mau melindungi dongsaeng manis ini, eoh?" kekeh mereka.

'enak saja, aku gegenya tau' umpat hati Sehun jengah.

"minggir saja bocah, BUUAAKKK" dan langsung saja salah satu dari mereka menghantam keras pipi mulus Shixun hingga sedikit darah segar mengalir dari bibir pecahnya.

"Shixun-er!" seru Sehun terkejut melihat darah dibibir didinya itu.

"aish...BUUAAKK" Shixun pun membalasnya karna tak terima dipukul begitu mudah oleh mereka.

"YA! GEUMAN HAE!" pekik Sehun saat mereka malah mengeroyok Shixun beramai-ramai hingga Shixun kesulitan.

"akh! Lepas jelek!" omel Sehun saat ia malah ditahan oleh salah seorang dari mereka.

"kkkk~ tanganmu ini lembut dan mulus nee, kau juga cukup ringan sebagai seorang namja" kekeh orang itu.

"Aiah, YA!" bentak Sehun dan langsung menarik tangannya beserta tangan namja itu.

"BRUUUKKK..." dan tanpa disangka Sehun dapat membanting tubuh namja itu hingga menghantam aspal dgn keras.

"YA! MENJAUH DARI DONGSAENGKUU!" pekik Sehun kencang dan langsung menghabisi mereka yg sudah mengeroyok Shixun.

"dasar jelek! DAAAKK"

"pengganggu! BUUKK"

"menyingkirlah! BRAKK"

"..." Sehun yg mengamuk pun menghajar habis mereka hingga penuh luka dan melarikan diri dari amukan Sehun.

"!" sontak Shixun pun terperangah dan hampir membuat rahangnya jatuh mencium aspal begitu melihat amukan Sehun yg bahkan baru kali ini ia lihat.

"jika kalian ingin uang mintalah pada orang tua kalian!" omel Sehun dgn amarahnya yg memuncak.

"..." sementara Shixun yg terduduk dibelakangnya langsung bergidik ngeri melihat kebringasan dan keganasan gegenya untuk pertama kali.

'mati aku kalau macam2 pada gege manisku ini' bisik ngeri hati Shixun yg masih memandang horor gege didepannya.

"Shixun-er, kau baik2 saja" dan dalam sekejap wajah manis nan imut Sehun kembali terpampang dgn kerut kekhawatiran dan membopong Shixun pulang.

'aku bersumpah tak akan pernah macam2 padamu ge, karna aku masih ingin hidup' bisik hati Shixun yg sejujurnya cukup syok melihat perbedaan kepribadian gegenya itu

.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

'aku masih ingin hidup, jadi lebih baik ikuti saja kemauan gege setengah sintingku ini' decit hati Shixun yg pasrah rambutnya telah selesai dicat putih oleh Sehun.

"ah! Selesai" seru girang Sehun melihat hasil karyanya pada rambut Shixun.

"tinggal menunggu warnanya menempel pada rambut, sekarang Shixun-er yg mencat rambutku" ucap Sehun dgn semangat yg langsung menggeser posisi duduk Shixun menjadi berdiri.

"ingat harus persis..." ucap Sehun memicingkan matanya yg dibalas dengusan kecil Shixun.

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari yg cukup cerah dikediaman Wu. Aktifitas pun mulai terlihat dari Yixing sang mama yg sedang sibuk dgn alat-alat dapur, Yi Fan sang baba yg sedang membaca koran di ponselnya sambil menikmati sarapan pagi dan Tao yg sedang asik menonoton video diponselnya.

"ni hao..." tak lama namja albino berambut putih sudah siap dgn seragam sekolahnya duduk manis disalah satu bangku kosong dimeja makan itu.

"oh, ni hao Sehun-er" balas Yixing dgn senyum dimple manisnya.

"ni hao..." tak lama namja serupa dgn si albino tapi berambut rainbow itu pun ikut bergabung dgn senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"ni...hao..." balas Tao sedikit bingung.

"Shixun-er, apa kau...akan bertemu seseorang hari ini, wajahmu itu sungguh cerah" ucap Tao sambil menatap didi kembarnya itu.

"atau jangan-jangan kau tersedak serangga yg membuat otakmu sedikit bergeser dan menimbulkan senyum aneh itu diwajahmu?" tanya Tao yg semakin tak nyambung =3=

"..." sontak Sehun dan Shixun pun saling tatap lalu beralih kearah gegenya.

"m-me...meiyou..." ucap Shixun pelan yg kembali dingin.

'aneh...' gumam Tao.

"haish, Tao-er, kau ini senang sekali mengganggu didimu" omel Yixing.

"apa salahnya Shixun tersenyum, bukan kah ia akan terlihat jauh lebih tampan dgn senyum itu, Shixun-er" ucap Yixing dan tersenyum kearah Shixun.

'dasar bodoh!' gerutu hati Sehun.

"ah! Shixun-er, kau bilang hari ini ada kuis? Ayo berangkat bersama" ucap Sehun memecah kecangggungan yg ada sambil menatap Shixun seakan berkata ' cepatlah sebelum kau ditelan Tao gege'

"ah, benar..." ucap Shixun datar lalu beranjak keluar setelah berpamitan.

"..." keduanya pun kini sudah berada didalam mobil sport Shixun.

"dasar bodoh, hampir saja panda itu memergoki kita" omel Sehun dingin.

"dui bu qi, aku lupa" ucap Shixun sambil mempuotkan bibirnya imut.

"..." tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yg aneh sini? Yap, kalian benar sifat mereka seperti tertukar, sebenarnya bukan sifat mereka yg tertukar namun mereka bertukar peran. Dimana Shixun akan menjalani keseharian Sehun dan sebaliknya. Jadi saat ini Sehun sedang menjadi Shixun.(#tapi nantinya author tetep menulis Shixun sebagai Shixun dan Sehun sebagai Sehun yah ^^)

"haahh~...sekarang sesuai rencana awal, kau yg ingin mencoba kehidupanku maka jangan mengacaukan reputasiku mengerti" ucap Shixun.

"aku tau, jadi ini buku daftar orang-orang yg ada disekolahku, kau juga harus berhati-hati pada Baekkie, ia hampir serupa dgn Tao gege" ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan buku bersampul minnie mouse pink pada Shixun.

'astaga...kenapa sampulnya begitu mengerikan sih ge?!' gerutu Shixun bergidik ngeri melihat sampul feminim itu menyelimuti buku gegenya.

"ah, dan ini juga orang-orang yg disekolahku yg dekat dgnku" dan akhirnya kedua saudara kembar itu pun saling bertukar buku berisi informasi tentang kehidupan masing2.

"hwaa...aku jadi semakin tak sabar ingin melihat sekolahmu Shixun-er" pekik girang Sehun.

"ok, sekarang ayo kita berangkat" Shixun pun langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

"..." sebuah mobil sport mewah nan mengkilap berhenti tepat disebuah sekolah Highschool. Tak lama pintu mobil mewah yg mengundang banyak pasang mata itu terbuka, turun lah seorang namja berwajah tegas yg berusaha seimut mungkin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil.

"Shixun-er, ingat kau harus ramah pada siapapun dan tetap tersenyum manis" pesan Sehun dari dalam mobil.

"aku tau" ketus Shixun dan mencoba mangikuti saran sang gege karna ia sedang memerankan kehidupan gegenya yg imut itu.

"Ya! SEHUNNIEE..." tiba-tiba sebuah pekikan nyaring memekakan terlinga pun mendengungkan telinga Shixun.

'astaga, dia itu cempreng sekali, sungguh keajaiban gegeku bisa bertahan selama itu dgn namja mungil super berisik ini' gerutu jengah hati Shixun saat melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ada tak jauh darinya sambil melambai heboh.

"annyeong, Sehunnie" tiba2 dari arah belakang ada seseorang yg merangkul Shixun, sontak namja berambut putih itu pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan dgn senyum menawan.

'Choi Siwon? Seingatku dibuku Sehun tak ada nama orang ini?' bisik hati Shixun namun ia tetap tersenyum manis pada namja itu.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong, chapnya udh lanjut...n untungnya chap yg ini bisa sedikit cepet update nya. kepo gk sih sama kelanjutannya?**

 **kalo kepo, makanya stay terus sama author Niel**

 **jangan lupa reviewnya yah, itu bisa jadi suntikan vitamin loh buat author Niel ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memulai hari ini dgn kegilaannya yg jarang ia tunjukkan, seperti halnya sekarang...ia meminta Shixun bertukar peran dgnnya dalam arti lain menyuruh Shixun berpura2 menjadi dirinya begitu pun sebaliknya. Shixun yg baru sampai disekolah Sehun pun langsung disapa oleh banyak orang terutama seorang namja tampan yg saat ini sedang merangkulnya "Choi Siwon"

'hadeehh...haruskah aku tersenyum pada semua orang' jengah hati Shixun.

"YA! CHOI SIWON! MENJAUH DARI SEHUNNIEEE" dan secepat kilat Baekhyun sudah menarik Shixun dari rangkulan Siwon sinamja tampan itu yg sempat merangkul Shixun.

"Baekkie~ apa hobi mu memang berteriak2, eoh? Tidakkah sekali saja tenggorokanmu itu sakit karna terlalu sering berteriak?" ucap Shixun yg meniru suara imut nan manja Sehun.

"Sehunnie...bukankah aku ini seorang main vocal yg memang selalu berteriak, jadi itu sudah biasa" ucap Baekhyun bangga.

'maksudku itu untuk menutup mulut mungil berisikmu pendek' decit hati Shixun.

"annyeong, baby Hunnie..." tiba2 datang seorang namja berkulit tan menghampiri Shixun dgn senyum cerah.

"chu~...BUUUKK" tanpa permisi namja itu mengecup pipi Shixun dan secara reflek namja albino itu pun mengikut keras perut rata si namja tan.

"akh!" ringis namja itu hingga meringkuk ditanah.

"aigoo, Sehunnie!" seru Baekhyun kaget.

"Jong In-ah, gwaenchanha?" Baekhyun pun langsung menghampiri namja tan yg ia panggil Jong In itu.

"Jong...In?" gumam Shixun, sontak ia pun membuka buku daftar nama teman-teman Sehun dan nama 'Kim Jong In' ada diurutan pertama dgn nama panggilan 'Jongie Changie'

"oh, Jongie Changie mianhae, aku tadi terkejut" ucap Shixun dan menghampiri namja tan itu.

"aigoo, baby...sikutanmu itu keras sekali, aduduuhhh" ringis Jong In masih memegangi perutnya.

'dasar lembek, begitu saja sudah mengeluh...bagaimana ceritanya namja gosong nan jelek ini adalah kekasih gegeku? Aish...menyeramkan' gerutu Shixun. #maafkan author Kai T^T karna telah berusaha menistakanmu dan akhirnya berhasil :P

.

.

.

"..." sementara itu Sehun telah sampai didepan sekolah Shixun, ia pun membawa mobil sport merah itu menuju tempat parkir dan memarkirkannya dgn manis.

"hoaa...sekolah Shixun lebih keren" gumam Sehun senang.

'ingat, jangan pernah bersikap imut maupun manja pada siapapun' tiba2 pesan peringatan dari Shixun pun diingatnya ketika hampir saja ia akan melompat kegirangan mengetahui aksi gilanya sedikit berhasil -".

"yo~ annyeong Shixun-ah" tak lama dari belakang datang seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal yg menepuk bahunya agak keras (#bagi Sehun) sambil tersenyum idiot.

"a-annyeong..." balas Sehun berusaha dingin.

"ng...Shixun-ah, kau sakit?" tanya namja itu, Sehun pun diam ia ingat ini lah yg Shixun lakukan jika tak mau menanggapi orang lain yaitu menjadi acuh.

'Park Chanyeol...oh, pasti ini sahabat Shixun yg selalu ia panggil tiang idiot itu' bisik hati Sehun saat melihat tag nama di kemeja sekolah Chanyeol.

"haish...aku diacuhkan lagi" umpat Chanyeol si namja tinggi itu sambil menatap wajah namja albino disebelahnya.

"eoh! Kita ada kuis sekarang, palli !" sontak Chanyeol langsung menarik kasar tangan Sehun begitu ia melihat arloji mahal yg membelit tangan mulusnya itu.

"Kyaaaa...Shixun-yaaa...Shixun-oppaaa" sepanjang jalan menuju kelas tak sedikit yeoja-yeoja disana yg meneriakkan nama Shixun bagai fans menemui idolnya.

"haish, Shixun-ah bisa kau singkirkan mereka? Telingaku bisa semakin lebar mendengar teriakan mereka" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

"..." Sehun yg bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pun mulai mengambil buku pemberian Shixun dan membacanya berharap kembarannya itu juga menulis cara menangkal (?) jeritan yeoja.

"kyaaa...Shixun oppa" histeris mereka semakin menjadi saat melihat bagaimana imutnya ekspresi Sehun saat sedang membaca.

'aish...aku tak menemukan apapun' gerutu panik hati Sehun.

'astaga. Kuisnya!' sontak saat ingat kalau kelas Shixun hari ini ada kuis maka Sehun pun menutup bukunya dan berjalan lebih cepat (#lebih tepatnya berlari =3=) dari Chanyeol menuju kelas Shixun.

"ya! Shixun-ah! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Chanyeol yg merasa ditinggal oleh namja albino itu.

"hosh...hosh...hosh..." dan akhirnya kedua namja tinggi itu pun sampai didepan kelas yg beruntungnya belum dimasuki oleh sang guru pembawa kuis.

"Shixun-ah, kau cukup aneh hari ini" gerutu Chanyeol yg masih berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya, sementara Sehun yg ia anggap Shixun itu langsung memasuki kelas dgn kondisi nafas yg cepat kembali normal.

"kurasa Shixun hari ini terkena lemparan kaleng minuman sehingga bisa-bisanya ia berlari-lari seperti orang gila dikoridor kelas" gerutu Chanyeol sambil ikut memasuki kelasnya.

"..." beberapa menit kemudian kelas Shixun berubah menjadi hening, pasalnya kali ini kuis rutin matematika sedang berlangsung. Pelajaran untuk sebagaian siswi membuat pening ini mengadakan kuis yg selalu dilakukan setiap minggunya.

'hwooaa...ini sih mudah sekali' seru hati Sehun girang karna materi kuis matematika yg terlihat amat mudah untuk Sehun.

"haish...kenapa sulit sekali, aku lupa rumus yg ini kenapa pula harus keluar dalam kuis sih" gerutu pelan Chanyeol yg duduk dibangku dibelakang Sehun.

"..." seakan menyetujui gerutuan angin Chanyeol, murid2 dikelas itupun terlihat mengertukan dahinya semua, sebagian dari mereka pun terlihat hampir akan meledak melihat soal-soal dalam kuis itu yg amat menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

"..." kembali lagi pada tempat Shixun, kali ini Shixun ada pelajaran olahraga jadi semua murid kelasnya pergi kelapangan untuk berolahraga.

"Sehunnie, illiwa" ucap Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Shixun, Shixun yg penasaran pun menurut dan duduk bersama namja mungil itu.

"diam, biar aku ikat rapi rambutmu" ucap Baekhyun yg mulai berdiri didepan Shixun yg duduk dibangku lalu mengikat tinggi rambut panjang Shixun.

"cha...sudah selesai" ucap girang Baekhyun saat melihat hasil karyanya pada rambut Shixun yg dikuncir model apple hair.

"ng...Sehunnie...wajahmu kenapa malah terlihat manly?" gumam Baekhyun saat melihat wajah Shixun.

'tentu saja aku manly, aku ini namja pabbo' dengus jengkel Shixun karna Baekhyun seenak eyeliner konyolnya saja menggerutukan wajah manly Shixun.

"ah, sudahlah...kajja Sehunnie pelajaran olahraga sudah mulai" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Shixun menuju tengah lapangan.

"SEHUNNIIEE...AWAASSS" tiba2 suara jeritan seseorang mengejutkan Shixun dan Baekhyun.

"BUUAAKK..." dan entah dari mana sebuah bola basket melayang kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **apa Shixun terkena lemparan bola basket itu, atau malah Baekhyun yg terkena lemparan lalu pingsan? tunggu aja di next chap ^^**

 **annyeong ^^, sorry for late update...ini juga cuma bisa update sedikit soalnya bener2 buntu :D**

 **juga author sedikit kurang bersemangat nih nulisnya :( solanya reviewnya juga cuma sedikit (#banget malah T^T) dari update chap 4 sampe sekarang cuma ada 2 review kan author sedih T^T.**

 **juga, buat langitsenja, thanks banget yah reviewnya, author girang banget bacanya soalnya review kamu yg paling panjang yg pernah author baca n author like banget sama review kamu, stay terus yah n sering2 review di ff author Niel ^^, buat yg lain juga thanks udh pernah review di ff ini ^^ stay terus n jangan pernah bosen sama author Niel yg suka gesrek ini ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu kelas Sehun tempat Shixun berada sedang ada pelajaran olahraga maka semua murid kelas itu memenuhi lapangan luas disekolah mereka. Saat Shixun sedang memperhatikan sekitar ditemani oceh Baekhyun yg bahkan tak satupun ia mengerti(?) tiba2 dari arah samping melayang sebuah bola basket dgn kecepatan tinggi siap menghantam wajah tampannya.

"SEHUNNIEE...AWAAASS..." jerit beberapa teman Sehun.

"YA, SEHUNNIEE..." pekik Baekhyun dan bersiap akan melindungi Shixun.

"BUUAAKKK..." hantaman keras pun tak terelakkan menimbulkann dentuman yg cukup keras.

"!" sontak semua orang yg ada dilapangan itu terperangah tak sedikit yg sampai harus menutup mulut mereka karna terkejut melihat bola basket yg sudah mendarat didepan wajah Shixun.

"s-sehunnie..." ucap Baekhyun pelan, namun tak mendapat respon berarti dari namja albino disebelahnya.

"sehunnie..." panggilnya lagi dan tetap tanpa respon.

"YA! SEHUNNIEE! TURUNKAN AKU ALBINO!" sentak Baekhyun pasalnya saat ini kakinya sedikit tak memijak tanah karna kerah baju belakangnya yg dijinjing oleh Shixun.

.

.

FLASHBACK

"YA, SEHUNNIIEE..." pekik Baekhyun yg menghampiri Shixun dan bersiap menghalau bola yg terlempar kearah namja albino itu.

"SREATTT...BUUUAAKKK" dan dgn cekatan Shixun menahan Baekhyun dari kerah belakangnya lalu menahan lemparan bola basket yg terarah padanya menggunakan tangan satunya.

"..." dikarenakan tubuh Baekhyun yg mungil dan ringan (#bagi Shixun) maka dgn mudah ia dapat menjinjing tubuh Baakhyun hingga sedikit melayang diatas tahan.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

"..." begitu kejadiannya sehingga kini Baekhyun terlihat seperti seekor anak kucing yg terjinjing ditangan Shixun.

"YA! KAU FIKIR AKU ANAK KUCING, EOH?!" sentak Baekhyun sambil meronta-ronta.

"eoh, mian Baekkie" ucap Shixun dan langsung menurunkan namja mungil itu.

'kau memang seperti kucing, gesit, berisik, dan kecil, juga ringan, asal kau tau' gerutu hati Shixun.

'chamka...harusnya Sehunnie terkena lemparan itu lalu mengaduh manja sambil menelepon Kkamjong kan?' bisik hati Baekhyun begitu menyadari sedikit keanehan pada sahabat albinonya itu, sontak ia pun menatap tajam namja albino didepannya.

"Sehunnie, gwaenchanha?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"eoh?" Shixun yg ia panggil Sehun pun menoleh dgn polos.

"ng...akh?! appo Baekkie~" sadar akan tatapan pengintimidasian si mungil, Shixun pun melepas bola ditangannya lalu berpura2 mengaduh manja pada Baekhyun.

"huhuhu~ tanganku memerah Baekkie~, sakit sekali" rengek Shixun sebisa mungkin meyakinkan si mungil akan actingnya, bahkan ia harus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya agar lebih mendramatis.

"jinjja?" dan entah bagaimana Baekhyun pun terpengaruh dan langsung memeriksa telapak tangan Shixun.

"aigoo...tanganmu memar Sehunnie" heboh Baekhyun dan langsung menyeret Shixun menuju ruang kesehatan.

'hampir saja...' hela nafas lega Shixun, dan harus merelakan dirinya diseret si mungil menuju ruang kesehatan.

"appo~ hiks...hiks...appo" rengek Shixun yg pastinya tanpa setespun airmata saat mereka sudah berada diruang kesehatan, sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yg mengobatinya.

"aish! Dasar pabbo! Siapa suruh menahan bola itu dgn satu telapak tangan!" omel Baekhyun yg sedang mengobati telapak tangan Shixun.

'dasar cerewet! Mengobatinya dgn benar, pendek!' decit tak suka Shixun.

"kau ini benar2 ceroboh!..." dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun terus mengoceh selama ia mengobati tangan Shixun diruang kesehatan itu.

'hadeehh...meledak sudah kepalaku mendengar ocehnya' gerutu hati Shixun yg sangat sangat sangat ingin menyumpal bibir mungil Baekhyun dgn kaos kaki Tao yg sering ia jemur dikamar mandi itu O_O.

.

.

.

"..." sementara itu disekolah Shixun, Sehun sedang berada dilaboratorium sekolah karna kali ini kelas Shixun sedang melakukan proyek organ tubuh seekor hewan untuk tugas biologi mereka.

"C-Chanyeol...Chanyeol-ah, p-pegang betul-betul hewan itu" ucap Sehun dgn keringat yg membanjiri dahinya.

"aish, Shixun-ah...sudah hampir 15 menit aku memegangi hewan amphibi ini, namun kau bahkan belum bertindak sedikitpun" oceh Chanyeol yg rupanya sedang menahan pergerakan seekor Katak.

"a-a...arra..." dan Sehun pun bersiap dgn pisau tipisnya untuk membedah isi perut sang katak malang itu.

"o-o...ohh..ohh...kataknya kabur...Shixun! kataknya kabur tangkap cepat!" panik Chanyeol sambil mencoba mencari katak kecil itu.

"M-MWO?! Dimana katak itu Chanyeol-ah! Dimana?!" pekik heboh Sehun sambil menaiki kursi.

'sialnya hidupku...Jongie~ tolong aku' rengek hati Sehun.

"AAAAA...CHANYEOL KATAKNYA DISINIIII!" jerit heboh Sehun saat katak berkulit mengkilap itu merangkak mendekatinya.

"AAAAAAAA...MENJAUHLAAAAHHHHHHH..." jeritnya lagi dan langsung menaiki meja yg tak jauh dari kursi yg ia pijak.

"YA! Shixun-ah! Kenapa kau hanya menjerit tak jelas! Bantu aku menangkapnya albino sialan!" maki Chanyeol yg harus bersusah payah menangkap katak yg gesit itu, bahkan berkali2 ia harus merelakan dahi lebarnya terhantuk kaki meja hanya karna mengejar katak yg bahkan hanya sebesar telapak tangannya itu.

"AAAAAAAA...CHANYEOL TANGKAP MAKHLUK ITU! AAAAAA...EOMMAAAAA...AAAAA MENJAUH DARI KUUUUUUU" jeritnya lagi heboh karna entah mengapa katak itu terus berusaha mendekatinya.

"AAAAAA...GABRUUUKK" dan karna saking hebohnya ia bahkan tak sadar sudah berdiri ditepi meja sehingga ia pun jatuh.

"AARRGGGH...YA, ALBINO! KAU MENINDIHKU SIALAN!" maki Chanyeol lagi karna sialnya Sehun jatuh menindih tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

"AAAAAAA..." dan dikarenakan mereka sudah berada dilantai, katak itu pun dgn mudah menghampiri mereka dan membuat Sehun pingsan seketika.

"YA, ALBINO! Aigoo...ya, ireona palli! Aish, kau itu berat tau!" oceh Chanyeol yg harus menderita karna tertindih mahluk albino aneh (#bagi Chanyeol).

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu cepat, jam sekolah pun usai dan semua murid terlihat mulai meninggalkan area sekolah. Begitu pula dgn Sehun yg mulai berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah Shixun.

"Shixun-er~..." tiba2 dari arah belakang terlihat seorang namja cantik melambai2 kearah Sehun.

"eoh, nugu?" gumamnya bingung.

"ni hao (hallo)..." sapa namja itu dgn senyum manisnya dan langsung merangkul manja tangan Sehun.

"ng...ni hao..." Sehun sedikit gelagapan pasalnya ia tak sempat melihat buku Shixun untuk mencari wajah namja itu, matanya pun berkeliaran mencari tag nama namja itu siapa tau ia ingat sesuatu.

'Xi Luhan...sepertinya aku pernah melihat nama itu, haduuhh...siapa yah...aku lupa' gerutu hati Sehun gelisah setelah melihat tag nama yg bertengger manis dikemeja namja itu.

"ng, shixun-er...kau tak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya namja bernama Luhan itu.

"lupa? Ng...meiyou (tidak)?" ucap Sehun sedikit bergumam berharap ia benar2 tak melupakan apapun.

"haish!" umpat kesal Luhan yg malah terlihat imut.

"biasanya kau tak pernah membalas sapaanku sebelum menciumku" gerutunya pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

'aish...imut sekali, tersainglah aku' bisik hati Sehun melihat tingkah Luhan yg serupa dgnnya.

"ah! Benar" dan Sehun pun baru mengingatnya, ternyata Luhan adalah kekasih Shixun yg manja dan seingatnya didalam buku Shixun, Luhan diberi panggilan 'Luhannie hyung' dan kebiasaannya kalau bertemu adalah kecup sapa.

"chu~..." langsung saja ia mengecup pipi Luhan kilat berharap apa yg ia lakukan serupa dgn Shixun.

.

.

.

"..." disisi lain Shixun rupanya terjebak diantara Jong In dan Baekhyun yg seakan menawannya dan melarangnya pulang.

"baby, apa kau lupa akan festival yg akan diadakan 2 minggu dari sekarang?" ucap Jong In sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"ng...itu..." Shixun bingung pasalnya Sehun tak mengatakan apapun soal festival dan apa yg akan ia tampilkan nanti.

"eoh, Sehunnie...seharian ini kau bertingkah aneh" ucap Baekhyun seakan ikut mengintrogasi namja albino didepannya.

"ng...memangnya aku bertingkah bagaimana?" tanya Shixun sambil mengerjapkan matanya berpura2 polos yg malah terkesan aneh untuk kedua namja berbeda kulit itu.

"sudahlah, Bacon...bukan kah kau pun harus berlatih bersama Kyungsoo?" ucap Jong In yg beralih pada namja eyeliner disebelahnya.

"aish...Kyungsoo saat ini sedang ada pelajaran tambahan untuk perlombaan sains bulan depan" ucap Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

'aigoo...bisa bertingkah lucu juga si pendek ini, meniru ekspresi gege lagi' gerutu jengah Shixun.

"ah~ kalau begitu kau lihatlah tarian kami ini...aku sudah menyiapkan ini dgn Baby Hunnie untuk ditampilkan dalam festival nanti" ucap Jong In bangga sambil mensetting sebuah lagu.

'mati aku! Tarian seperti apa yg gegeku lakukan dgn si hitam ini?' panik hati Shixun.

"kajja baby, kita buat si pendek ini terperangah" ucap Jong In sambil bersiap didepan cermin besar ruangan itu.

"..." dan entah bagaimana Shixun hanya dapat menampilkan senyum idiot yg ia tiru dari Chanyeol sahabat dobinya itu.

"..." dan dgn lincah Jong In meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti beat lagu yg terputar diruangan itu.

'aigoo...sulit sekali, gege tolong aku' bisik hati Shixun yg kewalahan mengikuti gerak gesit tubuh Jong In.

"Sehunnie...apa kau lupa gerakannya?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat gerak patah2 Shixun yg terlihat konyol dgn wajah pucatnya.

"geunde...bocah albino ini tak pernah melupakan apapun yg berhubungan dgn tari" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"aneh...kurasa pagi ini Sehun tersandung ember kamar mandi sehingga otaknya tersangkut disana" gerutu Baekhyun yg malah berpikir hal2 tak masuk akal (?).

"..." dan sepertinya hari2 Shixun akan panjang bersama makhluk gosong dan pendek itu(?).

"..." sore menjelang malam, Shixun pulang dgn diantar Jong In sampai didepan rumahnya. Dgn wajah kusut dan tas tak berdosa yg ia seret ganas, Shixun memasuki rumahnya.

"AAAAA...SILUMAN ALBINOOO" jerit heboh Tao saat melihat Shixun masuk dan langsung duduk disebelahnya lengkap dgn wajah kusut yg mengenaskan.

"berisik, BUUUKKHH..." umpat Shixun kesal dan langsung saja melempar gege tertuanya itu dgn bantal sofa hingga terjungkal.

"Tao-er...jangan teriak2, kau mengganggu pendengaran mama tau!" omel Yixing dari dalam dapur entah sedang membuat apa.

"apa Seh...maksudku Shixun-er sudah pulang?" tanya Shixun masih dgn wajah badmoodnya, mengingat saat ini ia masih berpura2 menjadi Sehun.

"..." dan dgn polosnya Tao hanya menggeleng sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"kau itu tak imur gege...wajahmu malah terlihat menjijikan jadi berhenti bertingkah polos" sembur Shixun yg entah mengapa tertular kebawelan Baekhyun.

"..." dan seketika tatapan Tao berubah aneh seakan mengintimidasinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Shixun yg memang badmood dan kacau langsung kembali menyeret tas tak berdosa miliknya menuju kamar.

"aneh...sejak kapan Sehun-er jadi begitu mengerikan" gumam Tao bingung.

"wo zaijia (aku pulang)..." tak lama namja albino lainnya yg berambut gulali pun memasuki rumah.

"eoh, Shixun-er kau sudah pulang" sapa Tao, dan Sehun pun berusaha bersikap sedikit acuh seperti yg Shixun biasa lakukan.

"hn..." ucapnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Shixun-er..." ucap girang Sehun setelah memasuki kamar.

"astaga, kau terkena ledakan bom atom dimana?" heboh Sehun begitu melihat wajah kusut Shixun yg rupanya masih setia bertengker menggerogoti ketampanan namja albino kembarannya itu.

"bom atom bertubuh pendek dgn mata aneh bereyeliner konyol..." umpatnya kesal.

"kkkk~ Bo Xian? Wei (kenapa)? Apa yg Bo Xian lakukan?" tanya Sehun sambil terkikik geli melihat penampilan mengenaskan didinya itu.

"hao...Bo Xian dan kekasih gosongmu itu, aku bisa gila bila terus bersama mereka" ucap frustasi Shixun.

"HAHAHHA...jarang sekali kau marah2 seperti ini" dan tawa Sehun pun pecah seketika melihat Shixun bersungut2 tentang sahabat dan kekasihnya.

"Sehun-er, itu tak lucu!" sembur Shixun.

"kkkkk~ bahkan kau sudah menyerupai Bo Xian saat mengomel" kekeh Sehun lagi.

"..." dan akhirnya Sehun puas tertawa terbahak2 melihat Shixun menggerutu tak jelas lalu memasuk kamar mandi.

"ah, Shixun-er...aku suka sekolahmu, itu keren" ucap Sehun sambil membaringkan dirinya dikasur miliknya setelah puas menertawakan didi kesayangannya itu.

"hn..." sahut shixun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"hoaahh...sekolahmu benar2 menarik dan kau tak pernah bicara soal Luhan keasihmu itu" ucap Sehun lagi yg entah mengapa sangat senang membicarakan kehidupan barunya yg berpura2 menjadi Shixun.

"Luhannie-hyung? Kau bertemu dgnnya?" tanya Shixun yg sudah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap rambut basahnya.

"hn...dia manis, meski belum semanis diriku" ucap Sehun sedikit membanggakan diri sambil terus berfokus pada ponselnya.

"percaya diri sekali" umpat Shixun pelan dan berharap tak didengar oleh gegenya.

"Shixun-er, menjadi kau sangat menyenangkan...aku akan menjadi dirimu sampai bosan" ucap Sehun dgn mata berbinar.

"SHENME?!(APA?!)" pekik heboh Shixun, sepintas wajah ketus Baekhyun terngiang dikepalanya.

"AAAAAA...JANGAN LAGI GEGEEEEE" jeritnya frustasi yg malah dibalas kikikan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^ ff ini masih berlanjut bersama kelabilan otak author #ups o_O.**

 **thanks banget yah buat yg udah review, n author Niel bakal selalu balas reviewnya kok dikotak pesan buat yg punya akun.**

 **tapi ada beberapa sih yg gk bisa dibalas reviewnya jadi author balas disini yah ^^**

 **Hunninie : thanks udah review, kalau soal fast update author gk bisa janji soalnya kan gk gampang juga dapat inspirasi :D, but stay terus yah di ff ini #salam ShinNiel.**

 **LangitSenja: kkkk~ ketemu lagi nich ^^ thanks banget yah reviewnya, author bacanya pagi tadi n langsung ngakak deh lucu banget, berasa kayak ngomong langsung sama pengirimnya ^^, untuk sarannya akan author pikirkan jalannya yah, semoga aja saran kamu muncul saat author nulis chap berikutnya nanti. stay terus n jangan pernah bosen sama author Niel yah ^^ #salam ShinNiel ^^.**

 **Huniekim : thanks atas reviewnya, kkkk~ emang karakternya begitu yah, jadi agak susah dibikin kebalikannya ^^. stay terus n jangan pernah bosen sama author Niel #salam ShinNiel.**

 **Ok, itu yg bisa author balas, n buat readers lainnya jangan kapok yah kasih review buat author. juga kalo ada ide ato saran buat lanjutan ff ini buleh donk reviewnya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Shixun's side

.

.

Disaat Sehun mengatakan akan menjadi diriku hingga bosan, kufikir itu hanyalah leluconnya agar aku tertawa disaat2 kekusutanku karna ulah Bo Xian dan kekasih gosongnya...

"..." faktanya aku masih disini! Disekolah ini! Bersama si eyeliner pendek! Dan hitam pesek! AAAAAAA...aku akan benar2 gila! Sudah hampir 1 bulan aku disekolah terkutuk ini, GEGE!

"..." pantas saja gegeku bosan disini, bagaimana tidak? Semua namja berebut untuk masuk dalam kelompok belajarku! Semua namja berebut ingin mentraktirku yg akan berakhir dgn hantaman sendok makan milik Bo Xian.

"..." gege, kau ingin membunuhku perlahan? T^T.

.

.

Normal's side

.

.

"Sehunnie, kau melamun?" tanya Baekhyun saat mendapati teman albino nya itu hanya diam hampir selama 20 menit menatap kosong pada gelas bubble tea didepannya.

'aku tak melamun pendek, aku melihatmu, si hitam juga kalian semua yg terus berlalu lalang didepanku!' umpat jengah Shixun.

"ani..." dan mengetahui bisikan hatinya tak mungkin terdengar oleh kedua mahluk yg bagi Shixun itu absurd o_O, akhirnya ia pun membuka suara.

"..." Baekhyun dan Jong In pun saling pandang tak mengerti dgn perubahan mood namja albino didepan mereka ini.

.

.

.

"..." sementara itu Sehun yg kini berada disekolah Shixun malah tengah asik bermain basket dgn teman sekelasnya.

"hooaa...lihatlah itu, Wu Shixun si namja albino yg banyak disanjung para yeoja, ck! Menyombongkan diri ditengah lapangan, eoh?!" decit sebal Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun memainkan bola basket ditengah lapangan tanpa kenal lelah.

'hahh...menyenangkannya bisa bermain basket sebebas ini' decak hati Sehun girang.(#nggak sadar apa? itu cewe udah pada serek kali teriak2 terus -_-")

Sore pun menjelang, terlihat seorang namja albino berambut putih berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Tak jauh dibelakangnya terlihat seorang namja berkuit tan yg tanpa ia sadari terus mengikuti setiap langkah namja albino itu.

"arrgghhh...sampai kapan gege akan terus menjadi diriku?!" keluhnya dgn bahasa mandarin membuat namja lain yg mengikutinya kebingungan setengah hidup(?).

"benarkah itu Sehunnie? Hoaa...akhir2 ini namja imutku terus bertingkah aneh dan berbeda" gumam namja yg mengikuti dari belakang tadi dgn tag nama "Kim JongIn" bertengger manis disisi kemeja sekolahnya.

"arrgghh...ini melelahkan, aku bisa gila bila terus mendengar ocehan si pendek bereyeliner aneh itu" umpatnya lagi, namja albino yg rupanya Shixun ini terus menggerutu tak jelas sambil menghentak2kan kakinya kesal.

"hn? Geundae...kenapa sekarang ia malah terlihat amat manly berbeda jauh dari yg biasa aku lihat?" gumam Jong In lagi yg masih setia mengikuti setiap langkah Shixun.

"haish...sudahlah, mungkin Sehunnie sedang banyak masalah akhir2 ini" ucapnya menyerah saat melihat objek intaiannya memasuki rumahnya.(#emang apa hubungannya banyak masalah sama sikap ke-manly-an -_-")

"yg penting sekarang baby Hunnie ku pulang dgn selamat, aku hampir pingsan saat mendengar ia ingin pulang sendiri" gumamnya lagi lalu meninggakan kawasan perumahan namja albino yg ia kira Sehun itu.

"wo zaijia...(aku pulang)" Shixun pun memasuki rumahnya dgn lesu berserta rentetan kalimat pendek pembuka salam masuk rumah dalam bahasa mandarin yg ia lontarkan dgn amat sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Shixun-er~" seru girang seseorang dan langsung berhambur kedalam dekapan namja albino yg baru saja memasuki rumah itu.

"eoh, kau sudah pulang" ucap seorang namja bermata panda sedikit acuh lalu mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

"L-Lu...Luhannie-hyung..." gumamnya saat menyadari siapa namja yg seenak jidatnya menerjang Shixun dgn sebuah pelukan hangat.

"aish, kau ini...apa akan terus mencampur bahasa korea dgn mandarin eoh?!" omel namja manis bermata rusa yg imut itu sambil melonggarkan dekapannya dan menatap mata tajam namja albino didepannya.

"d-dui...dui bi qi (maaf)..." ucap Shixun agak canggung.

'semoga panda jejadian itu tak begitu menghiraukan siapa yg saat ini berdiri didepan Luhannie hyung' bisik gelisah hati Shixun.

"ng...Luhan ge, kita bicara diluar saja bagaimana?" ajak Shixun.

"hao, kita ke kedai bubble tea saja" usul Luhan girang, dan akhirnya Shixun pun berhasil membawa Luhan keluar dari rumahnya sebelum Tao sang gege pandanya menyadari sebuah kejanggalan(?).

"..." disinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah kedai bubble tea tempat biasa mereka bersantai sepulang sekolah.

"eoh, aku baru menyadarinya" kejut Luhan saat menatap lekat2 namja albino didepannya itu.

"eoh?" mendengar suara Luhan, Shixun pun ikut menoleh dan menatap namja lebih tua darinya itu.

"sejak kapan kau merubah cat rambutmu?" tanya Luhan dgn tatapan menyelidik.

"ng...itu, ng...wo (aku)..." Shixun pun terlihat bingung menjawabnya.

"Shixun-er, kau jadi terlihat aneh dgn rambut nenek2 seperti itu" gerutu Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"ehh?" kejut Shixun.

'rambut nenek2? Sejak kapan Luhannie hyungku senang menghina seperti Bo Xian?' gerutu hati Shixun.

"aku tak suka rambut nenek2 tua itu, setelah ini aku akan membawamu kesalon dan mencat ulang rambutmu seperti semua" ucap Luhan final.

"ng...hao, Luhan ge" ucap shixun pelan.

'kenapa setiap orang disekitarku senang sekali menyuruh-nyuruh' jengah Shixun.

"..." sementara itu, Jong In yg sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis mengikuti kekasih imutnya sampai rumah itu pun tengah mendengarkan music dari earphonenya sambil sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti beat irama yg terpancar dari earphone nya itu.

"..." tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan terlihat 2 namja tinggi yg berjalan beriringan.

"Shixun-ah, kau selalu pelit saat aku pinta untuk mengajariku bahasa mandarin" oceh si namja tinggi bertelinga lebar.

"memangnya apa pentingnya belajar bahasaku" ucap namja albino disebelahnya berusaha bernada sedikit dingin.

'hoaa...Shixun-er ternyata tak suka berbagi' kikik hati namja itu, namja albino dgn tag nama Wu Shixun dikemajanya yg rupanya si imut Sehun sedang berbincang ringan dgn teman didinya Park Chanyeol.

"hist, aku tak ingin menjadi satu2nya orang bodoh saat kau berbicara asik dgn Luhan-hyung" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'astaga, hentikan wajah idiot itu...aegyo itu tak cocok untukmu yoda tiang' gerutu hati Sehun saat melihat aegyo gagal Chanyeol.

"jauhkan wajah menjijikan itu dobi idiot" ucap Sehun yg telah menyerupai Shixun.

"hooaaa...rupanya Shixun si pangeran es telah kembali, ketus sekali kau bicara, eoh?!" decit tak suka Chanyeol yg hanya dibalas tatapan jengah Sehun.

"BRUUUKKK..." dan entah bagaimana Chanyeol tiba2 menabrak seseorang menyebabkan benda persegi yg rupanya ponsel itu jatuh dari tangan orang yg Chanyeol tabrak.

"oh, joesonghamnida..." ucap Chanyeol buru2 sambil membungkuk hormat berkali2.

"ah, nee...joesonghamnida" ucap namja itu, terlihat seorang namja berkulit tan yg menawan tersenyum ramah sambil mengambil ponselnya yg terjatuh.

'j-jo...JONGIEE CHANGIEE! Gawat! Bagaimana ini?' panik hati Sehun saat melihat wajah orang yg Chanyeol tambrak itu.

"..." sontak Sehun pun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Jong In.

"eoh? Baby Hunnie?" gumam Jong In saat melihat siluet wajah Sehun.

"ng? Nugu?" tanya Chanyeol yg mendengar gumaman Jong In.

"ya, Park Dobi! Lain kali makanya jalan itu lihat kedepan idiot!" sentak Sehun berusaha se-manly mungkin sambil terus menutupi wajahnya lalu beranjak menjauhi Jong In, berharap namja eksotis itu tak terlalu menghiraukan penglihatannya.

"ya, albino!" omel Chanyeol saat menyadari ia ditinggal oleh Sehun.

"aku yakin sudah melihatnya memasuki rumahnya" gumam Jong In.

"lalu, itu siapa?" gumamnya lagi dgn sedikit perdebatan batin.

"ya! Jamkkanman (tunggu)..." panggil Jong In pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"!" sontak Sehun pun mematung ditempat.

"nee?" tanya Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jong In.

"Sehun, kau Sehun kan?" tanya Jong In memastikan.

"Sehun? Kkkk~ dia itu Shixun, Wu Shixun" ucap Chanyeol terkekeh.

"ani, tapi aku yakin dia itu Sehun-ku" ucap Jong In sambil mendekati Sehun yg membelakanginya.

"ng? Shixun-ah, apa kau mengenali namja gelap ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dgn sedikit bumbu penghinaan yg menyinggung bagi Jong In.

"seenaknya saja menghinaku hitam" umpat Jong In, namun ia pun lebih memilih terfokus pada objek yg ia anggap Sehun itu.

"a-aku...aku tak mengenalnya" ucap Sehun dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya yg sempat tertunda.

"aish, Ya albino! Senang sekali kau meninggalkanku ditengah jalan eoh?!" gerutu Chanyeol dan kembali menyusul langkah cepat Sehun.

"kenapa aku merasa aneh yah?" gumam Jong In yg masih melihat sedikit siluet namja albino bersama teman dobinya berjalan semakin jauh darinya.

"..." cukup lama Jong In berkutat dgn pikirannya sampai akhirnya kakinya membawanya melangkah mengikuti namja albino yg menurutnya Sehun itu pergi.

"yah, namja hitam tadi aneh sekali Shixun-ah, geundae...kau yakin tak mengenalnya?" sementara itu Chanyeol dan Sehun kini masih berjalan menuju arah rumah Sehun.

"molla..." ucap Sehun acuh.

'huhu...Jongie Changiee bogoshippeo T^T' bisik hati Sehun yg tanpa sadar malah mengerucutkan bibinya.

"eoh, aigoo!" kejut Chanyeol heboh lalu menangkup wajah Sehun.

"mwo?" tanya Sehun polos.

"aish, akhir2 ini aku sering melihatmu bertingkah aneh, dan sekarang aku melihat dgn dekat wajah imut dgn aegyo itu" ucap Chanyeol heboh.

"aish, dasar idiot!" omel Sehun dan langsung menepis tangan besar Chanyeol.

'semoga teman dobi Shixun tak menyadarinya' bisik gelisah hati Sehun.

"ck, apa kau diajarkan Luhan untuk berwajah imut eoh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"eehh?" kejut Sehun.

'memangnya pacar Shixun suka mengajarkan aegyo pada didiku?' bisik bingung hati Sehun.

"ng..." dan akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa bungkam.

.

.

.

"..." sementara itu, seperti ucapan sebelumnya kalau Luhan akan membawa Shixun ke salon. Dan disini lah mereka sekarang, sebuah salon langganan Luhan dgn Shixun yg tengah dicat ulang rambutnya.

"Shixun-er, kau tau? Aku lebih suka rambut gulali berwarna itu, dari pada rambut nenek2mu ini...kau terlihat manis dan aku menyukainya" ucap girang Luhan.

"hn...apapun untukmu, Luhan ge" ucap Shixun tersenyum menawan, menciptakan semburat merah yg manis dikedua pipi Luhan.

"tapi...kenapa kau tiba2 mengubah rambutmu, eoh? Apa Park Dobi itu menyarankan warna nenek2 untuk rambutmu?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"eoh? Meiyou (bukan)...lagi pula untuk apa aku menuruti park dobi idiot sahabatku itu?" ucap Shixun.

"shui?(siapa?)" ucap Luhan lagi.

"shenme?(apa?)" tanya balik Shixun.

"siapa yg menyarankan rambut nenek2 aneh itu padamu" tegas Luhan lengkap dgn tatapan tajam yg ia miliki namun imut bagi Shixun.

"kkkk~...gegeku" kekeh Shixun sambil mengacak gemas rambut Luhan.

"ah~ gegemu yg bernama Sehun itu kan?" tanya Luhan.

"hao, aku punya 2 gege" ucap Shixun santai.

"tapi, aku belum pernah melihat gegemu yg satu itu, apa dia seusia dgnku? Mungkin lebih tua dariku?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"..." sontak Shixun langsung bungkam.

"dan...kau dari mana, ini seragam siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi, Shixun pun langsung melepas cepat tag nama di kemeja Sehun sebelum terlihat Luhan.

"ng...itu..." entah mengapa Shixun seakan kehilangan semua kata2 di otak pintarnya.

'bagaimana ini? Apa yg harus aku katakan? Ayo lah berfikir albino!' gerutu panik Shixun.

"kenapa diam saja? Aku bertanya padamu Shixun-er" ucap Luhan sedikit menekankan pertanyaannya.

"Luhan-ssi, rambut teman anda sudah selesai kami rawat" ucap seorang yeoja penata rambut Shixun, yg membuat Shixun menarik nafas lega

"nee, gamsahabnida..." ucap Luhan dgn bahasa koreanya yg fasih.

"kya~ lihat lah, Shixun-ku yg manly telah kembali" seru girang Luhan sambil menujuk cermin didepan Shixun yg menampilkan dirinya dgn Shixun yg sudah berganti rambut.

"chu~ xie xie (terima kasih) Luhan ge" ucap Shixun sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan.

'gege, dui bu qi (maaf)' bisik hati Shixun.

"ng, apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini?" tanya Shixun berusaha mengalihkan Luhan agar tak mengingat pertanyan2 belum terjawab yg ia lontar kan untuk Shixun.

"kencan?" seru girang Luhan yg dibalas anggukan mantap Shixun.

.

.

.

"Ting Tong...Ting Tong..." disebuah rumah bergaya mandarin, berdiri seorang namja mungil dgn mata bereyeliner menekan bel rumah itu.

"nee, ohh...kau teman Sehun kan?" tak lama muncul seorang namja cantik dgn senyum manis berdimplenya menyapa namja mungil itu dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"gamsahamnida, eommanim...apa Sehunnie belum pulang" tanya namja dgn tag nama Byun Baekhyun dari kemeja sekolahnya.

"Tao bilang ia sudah pulang namun tiba2 pergi lagi, kau duduk lah dulu...mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pulang" ucap namja manis yg rupanya eomma Sehun itu dgn ramah dan kembali ke dapur mengambil kan minum untuk Baekhyun.

"nee, eommanim..." ucap Baekhyun sopan.

'kemana perginya? Sudahlah, aku yakin ia pasti tak lama lagi pulang' bisik hati Baekhyun.

"akan aku pastikan hari ini juga, ini benar2 menggangguku" gumamnya pelan.

"eoh? Kau temannya Sehun itukan yg cerewet dan berisik?" tak lama Tao muncul dan ikut duduk disalah satu sofa kosong diruang tamu itu.

'cerewet? Berisik? Seenak mata pandamu saja menghinaku' gerutu Baekhyun jengah.

"ya! Enak saja, aku tak cerewet mungkin sedikit berisik sih(-_-"), tapikan tetap saja tak enak didengarnya keluar dari ucapanmu!" sungut Baekhyun.

"benarkan ku bilang, diacerewet" gerutu pelan Tao dan lebih memilih menyumpal telinganya dgn earphone.

"wo zaijia...(aku pulang)" tak lama dari arah pintu terdengar seseorang berucap mandarin memasuki rumah.

"Sehunnie..." pekik girang Baekhyun dan langsung menghampiri orang yg baru saja datang itu didepan pintu.

'BAEKKIEE!' kejut panik Sehun dalam hati saat melihat namja mungil bereyeliner cantik menyambutnya cerah, namun tak lama senyumnya luntur.

"ah~ mian, kufikir Sehunnieku..." ucap Baekhyun lesu saat yg ia lihat adalah namja albino berambut gulali yg memasuki rumah.

"..." bernafas lega, Sehun pun berpura2 acuh dan melewati Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie, JongIn mencarimu..." ucap Baekhyun tiba2.

"ne? Wae?(kenapa?)" ucap Sehun kelepasan dan langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"YAK! Benarkan! Rupanya kau Sehunnie!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk2 wajah Sehun.

'aish, sial...apa Baekhyun mengetahuinya?' bisik gelisah hati Sehun.

"dasar bocah besar! Kau pasti bertukar dgn Shixun kan?!" omel Baekhyun dan berkacak pinggang didepan namja albino didepannya itu.

"k-kau...kau bicara apa sih?" ucap Sehun berusaha mengelak.

"a~a~...aku tak akan tertipu lagi oleh kalian kembar!" decit Baekhyun bangga.

"ayo mengaku! Kau pasti Sehun kan dan yg selama ini disekolah itu Shixun kan!" desak Baekhyun sambil melototkan matanya besar2.

"BRAAAKK...Sehun-ah!" tiba2 dari arah pintu muncul seorang namja tan yg pasti mereka kenal JongIn dgn sedikit mendobrak pintu bersama nafas memburunya.

"YA! Kalian sedang apa didepan pintu, eoh?!" decak Tao saat terkejut mendengar dobrakan pintu.

"j-jo...joesonghamnida hyungnim..." ucap Jong In dan langsung cepat2 membungkuk hormat.

"haish, kalian ini berisik sekali" gerutu Tao dan lebih memilih pergi kedalam kamarnya.

"haah~..." bersamaan ke-3nya pun menghela nafas lega.

"sudah ku duga kau pasti Sehun..." ucap Jong In setelah semuanya kembali tenang.

"tapi, kapan kau mengganti rambut juga...seragam sekolah dari mana ini? Seingatku kau masuk dgn seragam sekolah kita lalu, kenapa kau bisa bersama dobi itu? siapa dobi itu, eoh? Sehun-ah jawab aku" ucap Jong In dgn rentetan pertanyaan yg melebihi pertanyaan cerewet milik Baekhyun.

'eoh? Apa selama aku tak ada mereka bertukar otak juga? Kenapa Jongie jadi lebih cerewet dari pada Baekkie?' gerutu jengah Sehun dalam hati.

'aish...kenapa si hitam ini bisa disini juga sih? Kan bisa kacau' gerutu hati Baekhyun gelisah.

'sepertinya ada yg aneh disini? Dan sejak kapan si pendek ini sudah dirumah Sehun duluan?' bisik hati JongIn.

"..." dan akhir ke-3 namja absurd itupun hanya saling pandang dgn tatapan berbeda seakan saling bicara dgn telepati.

"Sehunnie..." ucap Jong In lagi namun dgn sedikit nada tegas didalamnya.

'bagaimana ini? Apa yg harus aku lakukan? Dan bagaimana kalau tiba2 Shixun pulang?' bisik gelisah hati Sehun yg masih memilih bungkam dari sederet pertanyaan JongIn.

"..." seketika aura tegang menyelimuti ke-3 namja berbeda tinggi maupun kulit ini.

.

.

DEG...

.

.

DEG...

.

.

DEG...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^ sorry fot late update T.T**

 **author Niel balik lagi lanjutin ff nya jangan pada kabur dulu yah soalnya ff masih berlanjut kok.**

 **akhir2 ini author Niel lagi persiapan buat masuk univ, jadi terlalu fokus belajar deh .. meski telat tapi Niel akan tetap ucapin "Marry Christmas and Happy New Year yah buat reader semua 3 ^^**

 **Hunninie : kkk~ ok ini di lanjut yah ^^**

 **LangitSenja : aku gk kemana2 dirumah aja bergelut sama buku2 tebal bertema sejarah T^T, mau masuk univ susah n ribet banget jadi mesti banyak2 belajar untuk persiapan ujian masuk.**

 **lovekaihun : kkk~ jangan dibayangin aja tapi dihayalkan pun boleh :P :D**

 **n buat semua reader yg udah review author Niel ucapkan terima kasih bnyak chingu ^3^ author akan berusaha update terus tapi kalo minta fast update masih diragukan :D :P.**

 **OK, buat akhir tahun ini author berharap semua orang akan melupakan masa2 sulitnya selama tahun 2016 dan akan bisa bangkit lalu memulai kembali kehidupan yg lebih baik di tahun 2017 mendatang ^^.**

 **buat yg masih jombo semoga cepet dapet jodoh (#padahal author juga jones :P T.T) akhir kata Niel ucapin Happy New Year guys ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chanpter 8

.

.

.

Sore itu di Shihwa Hoghschool terlihat dari mulai berhampurannya para siswa dari sekolah menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar disekolah itu telah usai. Begitu pun untuk seorang namja albino berambut rainbow satu ini, ia telah bersiap dgn helm dikepalanya dan motor sport yg siap melaju.

"NIT...NIT" hingga tiba2 suara ponsel menghentikan kegiatannya, tertera namja 'Wu Shixun' pada layar ponsel itu yg ditulis dalam aksara hanja membuat ibu jari lentiknya menggeser tombol hijau.

"ni hao, Shixun-er" ucap namja itu setelah terlebih dahulu melepas helmnya, terpampanglah wajah imut nan manis namja itu dgn kulir putih susu yg bersih.

' _gege, sesuatu mendesak...bisakah hari ini kau pulang dgn taxi?! Atau kau bisa pulang dgn ditemani si dobi'_ ucap sebuah suara dari ponsel namja itu.

"wei?(kenapa?)" tanya namja dgn tag nama Wu Shixun yg rupanya si manis Sehun.

' _nanti akan aku jelaskan, kau titipkan saja kuncinya pada penjaga gerbang, xiexie ge'_ ucap suara itu lagi dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak.

"haish! Seenaknya saja menyuruh2! Dasar didi durhaka(=3=)" gerutu Sehun sebal dan meletakkan kembali helmnya lalu pergi menitipkan kunci motornya.

"ahjussi...aku ingin menitip kunci motorku, ng...nanti akan aku ambil lagi" ucap Sehun saat sampai di pos penjaga.

"eoh? Memangnya kau ingin kemana?!" tanya ahjussi penjaga itu.

'ahjussi ini kepo sekali, sudahlah terima saja akukan hanya menitip kunci' gerutu jengah Sehun.

"penting, pokoknya nanti aku akan kembali" ucap Sehun lalu beranjak pergi.

"Shixun-ah!" tak lama dari arah belakang terlihat seorang namja tinggi bertelinga lebar berlari menghampirinya.

"ingin pulang bersama?!" ajak namja tinggi itu pada Sehun.

'hooaa...pas sekali' pekik girang Sehun.

"tapi biasanya kau selalu menolak sih" gumamnya namja dgn tag nama Park Chanyeol di kemejanya itu.

'eoh? Jadi Shixun-er selalu menolak pulang bersama Chandobi?' bisik hati Sehun.

"hari ini kau beruntung karna aku sedang ingin pulang bersama dgnmu" ucap Sehun dgn aksen dinginnya yg hampir menyerupai Shixun.

"eoh? Jjinja?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya, yg dibalas putaran mata jengah Sehun.

"hooaa...beruntung sekali yah, apa kepalamu benjol? Atau darahmu tersedot vampire?" oceh Chanyeol dgn keidiotannya yg tak bosan menggerogoti otaknya itu.

'Shixun benar, teman dobinya ini memang idiot tingkat dewa' jengah Sehun mendengar ocehan tak masuk akal dari Chanyeol.

"..." dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang bersama, sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol banyak mengocehkan hal2 aneh yg tak penting bagi Sehun namun sedikit2 ia menanggapinya dgn gumaman.  
'Chanbodi seperti Baekhyun cerewet dan berisik, bedanya Baekhyun itu pendek sedangkan Chanyeol seperti tiang listrik' kekeh Sehun dalam hati mengingat sahabat mungil nya itu.

"..." tanpa terasa kedua namja sama tinggi itu telah sampai didepan rumah Sehun, dikarenakan ocehan Chanyeol yg tak berhenti...perjalanan pulang mereka pun tak begitu terasa panjang.

"hn...rumahmu luas juga, Shixun-ah" komentar Chanyeol saat menatap sekeliling rumah Sehun.

"ku dengar kau punya 2 hyung, berarti kau anak terakhir?" oceh Chanyeol lagi yg dibalas anggukan Sehun.

"sudahlah, aku akan masuk" ucap Sehun yg entah sebagai ucapan pamit atau pengusiran.

"..." Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumah, dan Chanyeol yg kembali melanjutkan langkah pulangnya.

"hosh...hosh...hosh...benar dugaan ku" tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja tampan berkulit sedikit gelap mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan.

"wo zaijia (aku pulang)..." Sehun pun memasuki rumahnya dgn sedikit aksen mandarin yg dingin meniru Shixun.

"SEHUNNIE~" pekik girang seseorang dari dalam rumah dan langsung menghampiri Sehun yg baru saja memasuki rumah.

'BAEKKIEE!' kejut panik Sehun dalam hati saat melihat namja mungil bereyeliner cantik menyambutnya cerah, namun tak lama senyum cerah Baekhyun luntur.

"ah~ mian, kufikir Sehunnieku..." ucap Baekhyun lesu saat menyadari perbedaan pada rambut Sehun yg ia kira Shixun.

"..." bernafas lega, Sehun pun berpura2 acuh dan melewati Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie, JongIn mencarimu..." ucap Baekhyun tiba2.

"ne? Wae?(kenapa?)" ucap Sehun kelepasan dan langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

'kena kau albino...' seringai manis Baekhyun tampilkan menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

"YAK! Benarkan! Rupanya kau Sehunnie!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk2 wajah Sehun.

'aish, sial...apa Baekhyun mengetahuinya?' bisik gelisah hati Sehun.

"dasar bocah besar! Kau pasti bertukar dgn Shixun kan?!" omel Baekhyun dan berkacak pinggang pada namja tinggi didepannya itu.

"k-kau...kau bicara apa sih?" ucap Sehun berusaha mengelak.

"a~a~...aku tak akan tertipu lagi oleh kalian kembar!" decit Baekhyun bangga.

"ayo mengaku! Kau pasti Sehun kan dan yg selama ini disekolah itu Shixun kan!" desak Baekhyun sambil melototkan matanya besar2.

"BRAAAKK...Sehun-ah!" tiba2 dari arah pintu muncul seorang namja tan yg pasti mereka kenal JongIn dgn sedikit mendobrak pintu bersama nafas memburunya.

"YA! Kalian sedang apa didepan pintu, eoh?!" decak Tao saat terkejut mendengar dobrakan pintu.

"!" sontak ketiga namja itu menoleh keasal suara.

'Tao gege? Sejak kapan ia ada disana? Apa ia mendengar semua ocehan Bo Xian?' panik hati Sehun.

"j-jo...joesonghamnida hyungnim..." ucap Jong In dan langsung cepat2 membungkuk hormat.

"haish, kalian ini berisik sekali" gerutu Tao dan lebih memilih pergi kedalam kamarnya.

"haah~..." bersamaan ke-3nya pun menghela nafas lega.

'untung saja gegeku itu sedikit acuh, atau mungkin bodoh sehingga tak memperumit keadaan saat ini' bisik lega Sehun.

"sudah ku duga kau pasti Sehun..." ucap Jong In setelah semuanya kembali tenang.

"tapi, kapan kau mengganti rambut juga...seragam sekolah dari mana ini? Seingatku kau masuk dgn seragam sekolah kita lalu, kenapa kau bisa bersama dobi itu? siapa dobi itu, eoh? Sehun-ah jawab aku" ucap Jong In dgn rentetan pertanyaan yg melebihi pertanyaan cerewet milik Baekhyun.

'eoh? Apa selama aku tak ada mereka bertukar otak juga? Kenapa Jongie jadi lebih cerewet dari pada Baekkie?' gerutu jengah Sehun dalam hati.

'aish...kenapa si hitam ini bisa disini juga sih? Kan bisa kacau' gerutu hati Baekhyun gelisah.

'sepertinya ada yg aneh disini? Dan sejak kapan si pendek ini sudah dirumah Sehun duluan?' bisik hati JongIn.

"..." dan akhir ke-3 namja absurd itupun hanya saling pandang dgn tatapan berbeda seakan saling bicara dgn telepati.

"Sehunnie..." ucap Jong In lagi namun dgn sedikit nada tegas didalamnya.

'bagaimana ini?'

.

.

DEG...DEG

.

.

'Apa yg harus aku lakukan?'

.

.

DEG...DEG

.

.

'Dan bagaimana kalau tiba2 Shixun pulang?' Sehun pun mulai kalut dan bingung membuat kerutan2 didahinya muncul, namun tak lama sebuah ide gila berikutnya pun muncul dikepala Sehun membuat sebuah senyum terpampang percaya diri pada wajah Sehun.

"Jongie changie~...mian~" ucap Sehun tiba2 lengkap dgn jurus aegyo super imutnya yg dapat membuat Jong In mimisan seketika(#gubrak).

"ng...sesampainya dirumah, temanku menelepon dan mengajakku kesalon" ucap Sehun masih dgn aegyo termanisnya dan membuat Jong In gerah.

'astaga, baby Hunnieku kenapa malah semakin menggemaskan begini sih' gerutu gelisah hati Jong In yg setengah mampus menahan dirinya agar tak kebablasan pada kekasih albinonya itu.

"karna ku fikir sudah lama tak mengganti warna rambut jadi aku mencat ulang rambutku dgn model ini, eotte? Apa rambut baruku ini bagus?" ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan rambut gulalinya.

'hadeehh (-_-")Jong In mesum dan Sehun penggoda, lengkap sudah keserasian kedua kekasih somplak ini' jengah Baekhyun melihat jurus aegyo Sehun yg membuat Jong In panas dingin menjangkit kejang-kejang (#plak)

"YA! SEENAKNYA SAJA BERMESRAAN DIDEPANKU!" sembur Baekhyun yg entah bagaimana dua sejoli itu malah berbagi ciuman didepan simungil.

"hais, pendek! Merusak suasana saja" gerutu Jong In karna ciumannya terganggu oleh si mungil Baekhyun.

"..." dan entah mengapa kedua namja berbeda tinggi malah saling adu tatap tajam, membuat Sehun jengah.

"Jongie, mau lihat kamarku?" ajak Sehun yg sudah merangkul manja lengan Jong In dan menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun untuk menghentikan aksi saling tatap kedua makhluk berbeda kulit ini.

"hoaa...ini kamarmu baby?" tanya Jong In saat ia memasuki kamar Sehun.

"eoh? Kenapa ada dua kasur disini? Kau tidur dgn siapa?" tanya Jong In saat melihat 2 kasur sama besar dikamar itu dan mulai menghampirinya.

"ng, itu milik dongsaengku...aku selalu takut tidur sendiri, makanya aku meninta untuk tidur sekamar dgnnya" ucap Sehun sambil membalik foto ia dan Shixun yg terpajang diatas meja belajar.

"ah~ dongsaengmu, lalu apa sekarang ia belum pulang?" tanya Jong In dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur Shixun.

"saat ini dia sedang berkencan dgn kekasihnya yg imut itu" gerutu Sehun.

"eoh?" sahut Jong In yg tak begitu mendengar gerutuan Sehun.

"Ah! Jongie Changie, lebih baik kau berbaring dikasurku saja" ucap Sehun dan langsung menarik namja tan itu menuju kasurnya.

"wae?" tanya Jong In.

"karna dongsaengnya itu vampire jejadian" umpat Baekhyun mengingat wajah Shixun yg menyebalkan baginya itu.

"eehh?" bingung Jong In dgn gerutuan Baekhyun.

"kkkk~ani...dongsaengku itu sangat tak suka orang lain menyentuh barang2nya termasuk tempat tidur" jelas Sehun terkekeh.

"ohh~..." dan Jong In yg tak begitu mengenal siapa dongsaeng Sehun hanya dapat ber'oh'ria.

"wo zaijia (aku pulang)..." tak lama terdengar seruan dari arah pintu depan.

'eoh, suara itu!' bisik hati Baekhyun.

'gawat! Itu pasti Shixun, bagaimana ini?' bisik panik hati Sehun.

"!" Sehun dan Baekhyun pun saling tatap.

'Baekkie-ya...halang Jongie untuk melihat kedepan, akan aku alihkan Shixun pula' seakan mendengar ungkapan hati Sehun, Baekhyun yg ditatap Sehun pun hanya mengangguk mantap.

"ng...nugu?" gumam Jong In dan beranjak untuk memeriksa pintu depan.

"ah, Changie~" panggil Sehun menghentikan langkah Jong In.

"wae?" tanya Jong In saat menoleh dan menatap namja imut kekasihnya itu.

"ng...biar aku saja yg lihat siapa yg datang, Baekkie...tolong temani Jongie Changie-ku dulu nee" ucapnya pada Baekhyun dgn sedikit tatapan mengisyarat.

"..." setelahnya Sehun pun bergegas menuju pintu depan, dan benar saja ia melihat seorang namja serupa dirinya sedang melepas sepatu dipintu depan.

"Shixun-er..." sapa Sehun dan langsung merangkul manja Shixun dari belakang karna posisi Shixun yg memang duduk membelakangi Sehun.

"eoh, ni hao ge..." sapa Shixun ramah.

"chu~..." dan dikarenakan suasana hati Shixun yg sedang cerah, ia pun langsung saja mengecup sekilar bibir Sehun yg memang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"hooaa...kau memanggilku hgege? Itu keren...apa kau bersenang2 dgn si cantik, eoh?" sindir Sehun yg masih betah bergelayut manja pada didinya itu.

"hn...jarang2 aku ada waktu berkencan dgnnya gegeku yg imut" ucap Shixun dgn sedkit senyum tampan menawannya.

'aish...normal saat sedang senang saja, eoh? Lalu nanti kembali dingin...kau itu kulkas tanpa listrik atau apa?' jengah hati Sehun.

"ah~Shixun-er, boleh aku minta bantuan?" ucap Sehun sedikit berbisik karna posisi bibirnya yg memang bertepatan dgn telinga Shixun.

"hn?" balas Shixun dan langsung menatap Sehun disampingnya.

"kau keluarlah lagi, sebentar saja...karna Kai ada disini" ucap Sehun lagi.

"eoh? Aku baru sampai rumah sudah diusir lagi?" tanya Shixun tak percaya dan dibalas anggukan polos Sehun.

"hadeehh...lagi pula untuk apa si hitam kesini sih?" gerutu shixun dan kembali memakai sepatunya yg baru saja ia lepaskan dan rapikan pada rak sepatu.

"panjang ceritanya Shixun-er dan ada hubungannya dgn kecerobohanmu" sinis Sehun tiba2.

"aish...cepat usir dia dari rumah" dengus Shixun.

"YA, Kkamjong!" saat akan beranjak pergi Shixun malah mendengar suara lain dari kamar.

"kau bilang si hitam dirumah ini? Dikamarmu? Dan ada si pendek juga?" tanya Shixun melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"..." lagi2 Sehun hanya mengangguk imut.

"sedang apa mereka dikamar kita?" tanya Shixun lagi.

"Shixun-er kau itu mau pergi atau tidak sih?" jengah Sehun karna didi tampannya itu sepertinya lebih tertarik dgn apa yg di lakukan si hitam dan si pendek dikamar mereka.

"eoh, hao aku pergi" ucap pasrah Shixun.

"eoh, Sehun-ah...tadi siapa?" tanya Jong In bertepatan dgn tertutupnya pintu depan oleh Shixun.

"nae dongsaeng...dia bilang ingin belajar dirumah temannya dan berpamitan dgnku tadi" elak Sehun.

"ohh~...apa dia baru saja dari sekolahnya?" tanya Jong In lagi, dan Sehun pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"aish...bocah sekarang lebih suka berkeliaran diluar rumah dari pada pulang dan mengganti seragamnya" oceh Jong In.

'bukankah kau pun saja Jongie, kau pun belum mengganti seragammu namun masih saja dirumahku?' jengah Sehun mendengar ocehan tak mencontoh dari Jong In sang kekasih gosongnya itu (-_-")

"ah! Kkamjong, lebih baik kita segera pulang sebelum didi menyebalkannya itu kembali lagi" ucap Baekhyun yg langsung menyeret Jong In menuju keluar.

"ya, pendek! Tunggu, kenapa buru2 sekali" tolak Jong In namun tetap diseret Baekhyun.

"sudahlah, kau fikir albino tak perlu istirahat apa? Annyeong Sehun-ah" omel Baekhyun diselingi pamitan sedehana nan singkat dari Baekhyun.

"ng...nee, annyeong Changie, Baekkie-ya" sahut Sehun terperangah melihat kekasih tannya di seret Baekhyun.

Pagi hari tiba, mentari tersenyum cerah mengerlingkan sinarnya menelusup setiap sudut2 terkecil dikota besar bernama Seoul itu. tak sedikit kesibukan juga rutinitas para pengguna jalan yg memenuhi dan menindas kesunyian yg cukup ditinggalkan malam.

"..." begitupun rumah kediaman keluarga Wu ini, mereka pun tak ingin ketinggalan menjalani rutinitas masing2.

"..." dan kesibukan itu pun terlihat dikamar si kembar.

"Shixun-er, aku jadi merasa benar2 memiliki kembaran" oceh Sehun sambil mengancingi kemeja sekolahnya.

'memangnya selama ini kita bukan kembar, eoh?' jengah Shixun.

"Sehun-er, kau itu tak berubah...tetap saja bodoh" balas Shixun yg masih mengusap rambut basahnya.

"hais!" decit Sehun tak suka.

"eoh, kau memakai seragammu kembali...apa itu artinya kau sudah bosan?" tanya Shixun saat melihat Sehun memakai seragamnya sendiri.

"hn...aku merindukan Jongie ^^" ucap Sehun dgn segala aegyonya dan Shixun hanya mampu (-_-") berwajah datar.

"hitam legam begitu apanya yg dirindukan" dengus Shixun.

"eyy...dia itu tak hitam, hanya sedikit berwarna saja" elak Sehun mendengar dengusan pelan Shixun.

"hn, berwarna gelap" sambung Shixun.

"lagi pula dia itu tak cocok menjadi seme, tersikut saja sudah mengaduh meringis hampir setengah jam" cibir Shixun.

"tersikut? Kau menyikut Jongie?" kejut Sehun, dan Shixun pun gelagapan.

"iish! Kan sudah ku bilang jangan bertingkah reflek yg berlebihan" omel Sehun.

"siapa suruh dia menciumku" bela Shixun dgn semburan merah dipipinya mengingat betapa lancangnya Jong In mengecup pipinya didepan umum, dan Sehun pun terperangah.

"Shixun-er~ Sehun-er~...sarapan sudah siap" teriak Yixing sang mama dari dapur memanggil si kembar untuk segera berkumpul dimeja makan.

"hao..." sahut keduanya berbarengan dan langsung berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

"ni hao mama, baba, gege" sapa girang Sehun pada semua anggota keluarganya yg sudah lebih dulu ada dimeja makan.

"ni h-..." dan saat Yixing berbalik ingin menyapa si kembar tiba2 namja berdimple itu terperangah.

"UHUUKK! UHUUKK!" begitu melihat Shixun dan Sehun, sang baba langsung tersedak kopinya.

"astaga...GABBRUUKK" dan Tao pun pingsan seketika begitu melihat si kembar, pasalnya dikarenakan Shixun yg mengecat kembali rambutnya mengikuti selera Luhan kini baik Shixun maupun Sehun sedikit sulit dibedakan dgn style rambut yg sama.

"Shixun-er, Sehun-er..." ucap Yixing pelan menyelesaikan kalimatnya yg tersangkut ditenggorokan karna keterkejutannya melihat si kembar.

"gege...sadarlah, ge? Gege!" panik Sehun melihat Tao yg sudah pingsan, dan Shixun pun hanya menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"aku baru menyadari kalau anakku memang kembar..." gumam Yixing dan kembali sibuk dgn alat2 dapur.

.

.

.

"..." sebagaimana syoknya keluarga Sehun-Shixun, begitu pula teman sekolah Sehun yg melihat perubahan rambut namja imut disekolah itu.

"hoaa...itu Wu Sehun kan? Waahh...dia jadi semakin imut dgn rambut gulali itu" bisik beberapa siswa melihat penampilan baru Sehun.

"haaa...senangnya bisa kembali kesekolah" seru girang Sehun.

"memangnya kau habis darimana, eoh?" cibir Baekhyun melihat tingkah sahabatnya yg sudah normal (#bukan Shixun lagi maksudnya)

"annyeong, baby..." sapa Jong In yg langsung memasuki kelas Sehun dan duduk dibangku depan Sehun.

"annyeong Changie" balas Sehun ceria.

"hoaa...baby-ku sekarang sudah ceria lagi" seru Jong In sambil mengusak rambut gulali Sehun, dan Sehun pun hanya tersenyum idiot karna tertular keidiotan Chanyeol (#plak).

"ya, Kkamjong! Bukankah sekarang sudah jam pelajaran, kenapa kau masih teronggok disini, eoh?" decit Baekhyun yg malah terdengar seperti pengusiran.

"hish, pengacau suasana saja kau pendek" decit Jong In.

"arra, kita bertemu dikantin saat makan siang baby" pamit Jong In dan pegi dari kelas Sehun.

"..." bila kehebohan akan warna baru rambut Sehun, lain halnya dgn shixun...semua berjalan cukup normal untuk sekolah Shixun.

"Shixun-er..." panggil seorang namja tinggi bertelinga lebar yg sudah familiar dimata Shixun, Chanyeol.

"hooaaa...entah mengapa aku jadi merasa lama tak berjumpa wajah dinginmu, albino" oceh Chanyeol dan mulai merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Shixun.

"singkirkan tanganmu dobi..." desis Shixun dingin.

"oww...oww...baiklah, baiklah...tak perlu galak juga bicaranya" ucap Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dari bahu Shixun.

"..." Shixun pun melangkah mendahului Chanyeol.

"aish...entah mengapa aku lebih suka saat ia tiba2 beraegyo dari pada berwajah batu seperti itu" rutuk Chanyeol tanpa disadari Shixun yg berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^ chap 8 terupdate juga hoohh~(#bernafas lega)**

 **untuk sesi ini author Niel bingung mau bilang apa :( jadi palingan cuma mau balas review aja ^^**

 **LangitSenja: hehehe...gomawo, kita sama hwaiting juga buat kamu, kayaknya di chap ini ada bagian yg kamu kepengenan banget deh XD, thanks banget yah udh sering review ditiap Chapnya ^^ stay terus n jangan pernah bosen sama author absurd satu ini n kalo ada waktu Niel juga mau bikin ff komedi lagi ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hm...kayaknya cuma itu yg bisa Niel ketik disini, Niel juga lagi bingung banget gk tau kenapa mungkin menggalaukan oppa EXO yg gk pernah bisa diliat T^T(#ngarep buset dah)**

 **OK, akhir kata annyeong readers see u at next chap 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

Pagi hari yg mendung, sejak semalam hujam terus turun mengguyur jalanan ibukota, membuat sebagian pengendara harus berjalan dikecepatan rendah untuk menghindari kecelakaan lalu lintas karna jalan yg licin.

"..." disaat suhu menurun memang hal yg paling pas dilakukan adalah duduk didepan perapian atau pemanas ruangan dan meminum secangkir coklat panas.

"..." dan itulah yg dilakukan namja bermata panda di kediaman keluarga Wu ini, terlihat matanya yg asik berselancar internet dgn laptopnya ditemani kepulan uap coklat panas dicangkir sebelah laptopnya itu.

"..." sementara itu dikamar sikembar, terlihat 2 gundukan selimut di dua kasur yg berbeda.

"Shixun-er ~..." panggil sebuah suara dari salah satu gundukan-gundukan itu dgn suara serak nan parah terparah yg pernah masuk ketelinga author (?)

"hmm..." dan panggilan itu pun dibalas oleh sebuah gumaman mengantuk yg dapat dijamin author bahwa orang itu sepertinya habis meronda keliling jakarta (#eeeh?)

"Shixun-er, lai lai...(kemari)" terlihat seorang namja manis berambut gulali mengembulkan kepalanya dari gundukan selimut.

"hn?" namja yg dipanggil Shixun itu masih setia menjawab dgn gumaman mengantuk.

"Shixun~!" rengek namja yg rupanya Sehun itu kesal terlihat keringat banyak membanjiri dahi mulusnya membasahi poni berwarnanya.

"weisheme? (kenapa?)" dan akhirnya namja yg sejak tadi dilantunkan (?) namanya itu menampakkan dirinya dari dalam selimut.

"astaga, Sehun-er kau sakit..." terkejut, Shixun pun langsung menghampiri gege kembarannya itu begitu melihat wajah pucat Sehun.

"ngh, makanya aku memanggilmu~" ucap Sehun masih dgn rengekan manjanya.

"aiyo...suhu tubuhmu naik" segera Shixun mematikan pendingin ruangan dikamar mereka lalu menyalakan pemanas untuk melembabkan udara sekitar kamar mereka dan menutup rapat jendela.

"ingin ku buatkan teh hangat?" tanya Shixun, dan Sehun hanya menggeleng imut.

"ini pasti karna kau hujan-hujanan kemarin dgn si hitam" decit Shixun sambil terus mengecek suhu tubuh gegenya.

"diam disini akan aku ambilkan obat dan mengompresmu, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" ucap Shixun dan kembali menanyakan keinginan gegenya yg lagi-lagi dibalas gelengan kepala si imut.

"kau harus makan, aku akan meminta mama membuat bubur jahe untukmu" ucap Shixun dan langsung beranjak keluar.

"Shixun-er..." panggil Sehun saat namja yg serupa dirinya memutar knop pintu kamar mereka.

"hanya sebentar tak akan lama..." ucap Shixun dan langsung keluar meninggalkan Sehun berbaring resah dikasurnya.

"..." Shixun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, namun nihil ia tak menemukan mama cantiknya ditempat suci (?) nya sang mama.

"mama kemana?" gumamnya dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah, dan ia pun menemukan seseorang disana.

"Tao ge, mama kemana?" tanya Shixun pada gege pandanya.

"eoh? Kau tak tau? Hari ini kan hari minggu, tentu saja mama pergi dgn baba setiap minggu?" ucap Tao.

"weisheme? (kenapa?) tumben sekali kau mencari mama" ucap Tao sambil menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

"Sehun demam" ucap Shixun lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang itu kembali kedapur.

"Shenme!" kejut Tao dan langsung mengikuti langkah Shixun menuju kamar si kembar.

"..." tangan gesit Shixun pun mengambil beberapa es batu lalu membungkusnya dgn kain, mengisi sebuah mangkuk dgn air dan saputangan, mengambil beberapa obat penurun demam, lalu membuatkan susu hangat untuk gegenya.

"Sehun-er..." Shixun pun memasuki kamarnya dgn nampan berisi semua yg ia butuhkan, dapat ia lihat Tao pun sudah disana menatap khawatir Sehun.

"mama pergi, jadi tak bisa membuatkan bubur jahe untukmu" ucap Shixun sambil meletakkan nampan itu dimeja kecil sebelah ranjang.

"itu yg ingin aku katakan Shixun-er..." dengus lemas Sehun sebal dgn didi sok taunya itu.

"hari ini mungkin mama akan pergi seharian, karna kau tau ini kan akhir bulan dan ia senang keluar setiap hari minggu akhir bulan" jelas Sehun jengah, dan Shixun pun hanya menampilkan senyum idiot Chanyeol yg entah mengapa menjangkit pada Shixun (?)

"sekarang kau minum susu lalu minum juga obatnya dan pergi tidur" titah Shixun.

"meiyou, aku benci obat" rengek Sehun menepis jauh-jauh obat dari tangan Shixun.

"Sehun-er, kau bukan bocah kecil lagi yg bisa takut pada obat" omel Shixun.

"ngh, Shixun memarahi ku?" ucap Sehun dgn mata berlinang.

"hiks...hiks...Shixun memarahiku" Sehun pun semakin merengek dan menangis.

"hish, kau ini" omel Tao pada Shixun, membuat namja albino itu menatap gege tertuanya seakan berkata 'ge, kau sangat tak membantu disini'.

"Nit...Nit..." sayangnya Tao tak mengerti arti tatapan menyebalkan (?) didi albinonya itu, beruntung ponsel Tao berdering riuh membuat namja panda itu harus keluar kamar.

'hadeehh~...aku lupa kalau gege ku yg manis ini adalah namja paling manja dirumah ini" dengus Shixun memijat pening pelipisnya.

"dui bu qi, ge...(maaf)" ucap Shixun lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut yg serupa dgnnya itu.

"aku tak memarahimu, aku ingin kau cepat sembuh...jadi kau harus minum obat ini" bujuk Shixun dan itu berhasil karna kini Sehun berhenti menangis.

"sekarang, ayo habiskan susunya lalu minum obatmu...nanti akan aku belikan bubble tea untukmu" bujuk Shixun lembut sambil menyodorkan susunya yg belum sempat dihabiskan itu.

"..." namun sayang, untuk yg satu ini Sehun tak menurut dan masih menggeleng imut sambil menutup mulutnya.

"haahh~..." dengus Shixun frustasi, ia pun berfikir dgn otak cerdasnya cara agar Sehun mau meminum obatnya.

"aku tak mau meminum obat itu" ucap Sehun dgn nada mengambek yg menggemaskan.

"baiklah, baiklah...kalau begitu habiskan saja susunya, setidaknya tubuhmu harus memiliki sedikit asupan agar perutmu tidak kosong" ucap Shixun menyerah, dan berhasil...Sehun dgn senang menghabiskan susunya lalu kembali masuk kedalam selimutnya.

"..." Shixun pun merapikan selimut Sehun lalu mengompres kepalanya dgn es batu dan saputangan yg sudah ia peras pada dahi Sehun.

"Shixun-er...tetaplah disini" ucapnya Sehun pelan sambil memjamkan matanya.

"hmm..." balas Shixun masih setia mengompres tubuh Sehun.

"..." cukup lama Shixun menggenggam tangan lembut gegenya hingga ia merasakan nafas tenang nan teratur gegenya pertanda namja manis itu sudah terlelap.

"owwhh...pagi-pagi sudah mendapati gegeku yg manis ini sakit sampai aku tak sempat sarapan" gumam Shixun saat merasakan sedikit nyeri dilambungnya karna telat makan, ia pun beranjak menuju dapur mencari sesuatu yg dapat ia makan atau mungkin akan memesan melalui jasa pesan antar.

"ng?" sesampainya didapur ia mendapati note kecil tertempel dilemari pendingin.

' _Shixun-er, jagan Sehun baik-baik...aku ada tugas kampus dadakan sehingga tak bisa ikut merawat Sehun'_ dapat ditebak note dgn tulisan aksara panda (?) yg sulit dibaca sehingga Shixun harus mencontek ketikan author untuk dapat membacanya (#eehh) itu berasal dari gege pandanya yg entah keturunan panda keberapa O.O?

"..." mengesampingkan note abstrak seperti batu prasasti itu, Shixun lebih memilih mengisi perutnya dgn sesuatu yg mungkin dapat ia makan didalam lemari pendingin.

"kosong?" kejut Shixun saat tak mendapati apapun didalam lemari pendingin yg biasanya menyimpan segala jenis makanan olahan, namun yg ia temukan adalah bahan makanan mentah yg belum diolah.

"aku tak bisa memasak..." gumamnya lagi sambil menyentuh daging sapi beku dalam lemari itu.

"haahh~..." mendengus, hanya itu yg dapat dilakukan si namja albino ini. Ia pun akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan memesan makanan.

"sambil menunggu lebih baik aku mandi..." kaki-kaki jenjang itu pun membawa si tampan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

.

.

.

"SSEEEESSHHH..." air hangat mengguyur tubuh sempurna berbalut abs yg dapat meluluhkan siapapun yg melihatnya (#author aja bisa mimisan o.O).

"..." sejenak Shixun merasa tenang bersama air hangat yg setiap tetesnya turun perlahan menyentuh setiap inci abs sempurna itu, aroma sabun maskulin menguar rakus melingkupi kamar mandi itu.

"TING TONG...TING TONG..." terdengar suara bel rumah itu membuat Shixun segera mematikan saluran air dari shower dan mengambil bathrobenya lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

"hm...lumayan cepat juga yah" gumam Shixun sambil mengusap rambut basahnya.

"Klek..." pintu pun terbuka menampakkan sosok seseorang yg memunggungi Shixun.

"apa ini pesananku?" tanya Shixun.

"ah! Kediaman kelua-..." seseorang yg rupanya seorang yeoja pengantar makanan itu pun berbalik dan langsung mematung ditempat.

"..." bagaimana tidak, dihadapannya ada seorang Shixun yg hanya menggunakan bathrobe dgn bagian dada yg terekspos sempurna didepan yeoja itu, membuat rona merah menjalar dahsyat diwajah si yeoja (#aaaa...author iri T^T)

"jeogiyo? (excuse me)" tanya Shixun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah yeoja itu.

"ah! Joesonghamnida...jeosonghamnida..." sadar, yeoja itu pun membungkuk berkali-kali lalu menyerahkan pesanan Shixun dan segera pergi sebelum ia pingsan, pikir yeoja itu.

"aiyo...gadis aneh" gumam Shixun dalam bahasa mandarinnya, lalu masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"..." meletakkan makanannya didepan meja sofa, Shixun pun mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan menyalakan televisi.

"TING TONG...TING TONG..." disaat Shixun baru akan menyuapkan sesuap makanan kemulutnya, bel pintu mengganggu aktifitasnya untuk makan.

"haish...siapa lagi? Apa yeoja itu lupa meninta kembalian?" gerutu sebal Shixun sambil meranjak menuju pintu.

"Klek...BRAAAKK" baru sedetik Shixun membuka knop pintu, dgn tak ber pri-kepintu-an (?) seseorang mendobrak keras pintu itu.

"YA, SEHUNNIE!" sebuah pekikan familiar pun berdengung ditelinga Shixun membuatnya harus menutup rapat-rapat telinganya menghindari gangguan frequensi yg dihasilkan seorang namja mungil bereyeliner aneh.

"eoh, kau disana rupanya" melihat Shixun namja mungil itu pun menyeretnya masuk lebih dalam kerumah itu.

"YA! Apakah begitu caranya seorang tamu memasuki rumah? Kau itu tamu atau rampok sih" decak kesal Shixun sambil menepis tarikan tangan namja itu.

"ngh? Kau vampire jejadian?" kejut namja itu yg rupanya Baekhyun sahabat mungil (?) Sehun.

"vampir jejadian? Seenak eyeliner konyolnya saja menghinaku" dengus sebal Shixun.

"..." Baekhyun pun baru sadar rupanya Shixun sang dongsaeng kembaran Sehun sahabatnya itu hanya mengenakan bathrobe dgn bagian dada yg terekspos.

"KAU!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajah tampan Shixun.

"k-kenapa t-tak...kenapa tak pakai baju, eoh?!" omel Baekhyun yg langsung membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Shixun dgn wajah bersemu merah.

"hish! Jangan teriak-teriak bacon berisik" omel Shixun lalu berjalan acuh menuju sofa tempatnya ingin sarapan.

"c-ce...cepat pakai bajumu albino!" omel Baekhyun balik yg malah terlihat panik.

"sudah kubilang jangan teriak-teriak, Sehun sedang sakit pendek" sentak Shixun.

"lagi pula memangnya aku sedang bertelanjang bulat didepanmu apa, eoh?" cibir Shixun.

"Sehun sakit?" mendengar nama sahabatnya yg sakit, segera Baekhyun melesat menuju kamar sikembar yg dapat dipastikan bahwa ia hafal tempat itu seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"haish...benar-benar tak trau sopan santun" cibir Shixun lagi meski ia tau orang yg ia cibir sudah tak berada ditempat.

"Sehun-ah~..." Baekhyun masuk kekamar sikembar dan mendapati namja albino yg lebih tinggi darinya dan berwajah imut itu tengah terbaring tak berdaya dikasur dgn wajah pucatnya yg semakin memucat.

"Sehun-ah, suhumu tinggi sekali" ucap Baekhyun saat menyentuh dahi Sehun.

"ngh~...menjauhlah" rengek Sehun dan berbalik kesamping memunggungi Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau bisa sakit? Kau itu tipe yg tak mudah sakit setauku" gumam Baekhyun namun tidak dgn nada yg terbilang pelan.

"berisik!" rengek Sehun lagi, namun sayangnya karna Sehun merengek dgn bahasa mandarin jadinya Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yg di ucapkan namja albino itu.

"Shixun-er lai lai~ (kemari)" panggil Sehun cukup keras.

"eoh, hao ge...aku disini" dgn tergesah, Shixun menghampiri gegenya dan menggeser Baekhyun.

"ng...aku mau tidur" ucap Sehun lagi yg terdengar seperti gerutuan.

"hao, tidurlah ge..." ucap Shixun lalu menatap tajam Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu menatap Shixun seakan berkata 'mwo?!' dgn sinis.

"kau pasti berisik, mengaku pendek" decit Shixun pelan.

"aku hanya bicara dgnnya" elak Baekhyun.

"saat sakit Sehun akan lebih sensitif pada suara kau jangan berisik, suaramu itu kan rempreng" dengus Shixun.

"mwo?! Kau yg berisik" sentak Baekhyun kesal.

"KALIAN BERISIK!" dan akhirnya suara Sehun yg mengerikan pun terdengar membuat kedua namja itu bungkam namun saling melempar tatapan seakan berkata 'ini salahmu'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~

.

.

.

.

.

 **annyeong ^^ Twins kembali dgn chap 9, masih pada setia nunggu kan? (#berharap), sempet terlupakan karna bingung mencari sambungan cerita, tapi syukurnya skarang masih bisa lanjut...thanks banget yg udah review dichap sebelumnya, semoga dichap ini bikin readers semua makin semangar reviewnya ^^**

 **lovekaihun : hehe, aku udh berusaha secepatnya update nih ^^ tapi kalo pinta fast update kayaknya sulit untuk dikabulkan (joesonghamnida T^T)**

 **LangitSenja : hahaha...kalo minta lebih namanya serakah :D nanti author dimutilasi Sehun gimana? O.O?(R: itu sih deritanya author T^T), untuk soal kencan, hmm...semoga aja yah mereka ada waktu untuk kencan hehehe...**

 **yap...sampai situ aja dulu mungkin, sekali lagi Niel minta dukungannya yah di ff ini dgn reviewnya, gomapseumnida yeorobeun ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ternyata demam yg Sehun derita tak lah mau reda. Yixing sang mama pun membuatkan bubur jahe favorit si imut, dan disinilah dia...dimeja makan dgn gundukan selimut yg melingkupi seluruh tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun-er, kau terlihat mengerikan dgn gundukan selimut itu" decit Tao.

"hish..." Yixing sang mama pun melototkan matanya seram sambil mengacungkan centong sayur kearah Tao yg sudah bicara seenaknya saja.

"tadi Bo Xian ada menelepon ponselmu saat kau masih tidur, aku katakan kalau kau sakit jadi tak masuk sekolah hari ini" ucap Shixun sambil menatap wajah pucat Sehun.

"hn..." balas Sehun malas dan mengunyah makanannya dgn tak berselera.

"Sehun-er, apa bubur jahenya kurang enak?" tanya Yixing khawatir.

"perutku sakit~...aku tak ingin makan apapun" rengek Sehun manja.

"dasar albino manja" cibir Tao dan sontak Shixun menatapnya tajam.

"shenme?! (apa?!)" decit Tao risih ditatap tajam oleh Shixun.

"lebih baik kau diam, ge...sungguh tak berguna ucapanmu itu panda jejadian" cibir Shixun balik lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Shixun-er, kau masih ingin disini? Kau bisa terlambat" ucap Yixing mengingatkan.

"ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu mama" ucap Shixun.

"Sehun-er, makan buburnya lalu minum obat" tegas Shixun membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"aku mau tidur..." Sehun pun beranjak dari meja makan itu setelah Shixun pergi.

.

.

.

"..." sementara itu disekolah Sehun, terlihat namja berkulit tan dgn tag nama Kim Jong In itu menatap gelisah kearah lorong kelas.

"eoh, baby Hunnie-ku kemana?" gumamnya saat melihat jam tangan yg melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya menunjukkan waktu pelajaran dimulai.

"ya, Baekkie Baekkie Baekkie" panggil Jong In saat melihat namja mungil dgn eyeliner mencoloknya berjalan melalui koridor itu.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun si namja mungil itu sambil mendongak menatap namja gosong (?) didepannya itu.

"uri Sehunnie eodisseo? (Sehun dimana?)" tanya Jong In.

"oohh...dia sakit sejak kemarin" ucap Baekhyun.

"mwo? Sakit? Bagaimana bisa baby Hunnie-ku sakit?" tanya Jong In mendramatisir keadaan membuat Baekhyun jengah sendiri mendengarnya.

"Ya, kkamjong! Ini semua juga karna ulahmu yg mengajaknya berkencan saat hujan dipastikan turun sehingga ia harus kehujanan dijalan dgnmu, apa kau tak berfikir angin dingin dapat membuat Sehun flu dan demam, eoh?!" omel Baekhyun panjang lebar kali tinggi seperti rumus volume balok yg pernah diajarkan guru matematika author pas SMP O.O

"m-mianhae..." dan akhirnya Jong In hanya dapat menggumamkan maaf.

"bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita kerumah Sehun" ajak Jong In girang.

"k-ke...kerumah Sehun? Pulang sekolah?" kejut Baekhyun.

"kau tak mau menjengguknya? Yasudah aku akan pergi sendiri" ucap Jong In acuh lalu melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"ya! Bukan begitu maksudku" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengejar Jong In yg entah bagaimana sudah jauh didepannya.

"haish...apa ia berlari? Kenapa jalannya cepat sekali sih" rutuk Baekhyun pada kaki panjang Jong In.

"kuharap si vampire jejadian itu pulang lambat hari ini dari sekolah" gumam Baekhyun berharap.

"HACUUHH..." dan bertepatan dgn berakhirnya gumaman simungil Baekhyun, dikelasnya Shixun pun bersin.

"eoh, kau flu albino?" tanya namja tinggi bagai tiang jemuran (?) yg duduk disebelahnya.

"ani...entahlah, apa flu dapat menular?" tanya Shixun polos.

"hoohaa...kau kah itu Shixun-ah? Ya, kau ini kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali merubah ekspresi, eoh? Kau tau? Aku lebih takut kau dgn banyak ekspresi seperti ini daripada seorang Shixun yg dingin nan beku" oceh namja tinggi yg tag nama 'Park Chanyeol' itu.

"haish..." dan Shixun pun mengancamnya dgn buku tebal yg entah milik siapa o.O

"NIT...NIT..." tak lama ponsel Shixun pun berbunyi membuatnya penasaran siapa yg meneleponnya disaat seperti ini.

"..." saat ia mengambil ponselnya terteralah nama Sehun yg ditulis dalam aksara hanja diponselnya.

' _Shixun-er~...apa kau masih lama disekolah?'_ dan terdengarlah suara rengekan Sehun saat ia menggeser tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"hahh~...Sehun-er, kau tau jam berapa sekarang?" dengus Shixun dgn bahasa mandarinnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"nugu? Luhan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol pelan namun Shixun hanya menjawab dgn gestur jari didepan bibirnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tenang.

' _ini baru jam 9 Shixun-er, kenapa kau bertanya? Apa dikelasmu tak ada jam dinding? Seingatku sih masih ada, apa jam dinding dikelasmu mati?'_ tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi membuat Shixun menepuk dahi frustasi akan kepolosan yg menjurus kearah idiotnya Chanyeol (?)

"kau tau ini jam 9 kan? Berarti aku masih belum bisa pulang, gege" ucap Shixun lembut.

' _aannnggg~...tapi aku ingin kau cepat pulang Shixun-er'_ rajuk Sehun lagi yg terdengar lebih manja.

"hahh~...mengertilah ge, aku sedang disekolah bukan dikantor atau taman bermain yg bisa pulang sesuka hatiku" ucap Shixun jengah.

' _tapi aku bosan dirumah dan tak bisa kemana-mana, mama pergi entah kemana, TaoTao gege sedang kuliah, baba sedang bekerja dan kau sedang disekolah, aku disini sendirian~'_ rengek Sehun lagi membuat Shixun harus ekstra super duper sabar menghadapi gegenya yg sedang sakit menjangkit manja tingkat dewa langit ketujuh (#gubrak)

"..." ingatkan Shixun untuk mencari pelampiasan amarahnya karna menahan kesabaran akan sikap manja gegenya, namun tiba2 wajah menahan kesal Shixun berubah saat wajah namja gosong nan lembek Jong In terlintas dibenaknya.

"gege, apa kau tak merindukan si gosong? Kau mungkin bisa memintanya menemanimu bertelepon" usul Shixun.

'lebih baik si gosong itu yg membolos sekolah untuk kekasihnya dari pada aku yg harus terus dirumah dan membuat kepalaku pecah' bisik hati Shixun.

' _ah~...benar juga Shixun-er, xie xie...'_ dan dgn itu sambungan telepon antar saudara kembar itupun berakhir.

"Jongie changie bogoshipeo ^^" ucap girang Sehun yg kini sedang bergelung dalam selimutnya sambil sibuk memainkan ponsel, mencari kontak kekasih hitamnya yg selalu ia bilang eksotis itu.

"..." dgn senyum mengembang, Sehun menekan panggilan setelah menemukan kontak kekasih hitamnya (?)

"yaboseo Jongie~" dan kalimat manja sebagai pembuka pembicaraan mereka pun terlantur keluar dari bibir imut Sehun.

' _eoh, baby? Kudengar dari si pendek kau sakit? Aigoo...mian hae, karna aku kau jadi demam'_ dan terdengarlah suara Jong In dari speaker ponsel Sehun.

"hn~...aku bosan dirumah, apa kau masih dikelas?" tanya Sehun.

' _ani...kau lupa? Hari ini kelas ku ada pelajaran jasmani'_ ucap Jong In lagi.

"..." dan perbincangan antar kedua sejoli yg dihubungkan dgn sambungan telepon itu pun berjalan panjang, banyak hal yg diocehkan Sehun untuk menghilangkan bosannya.

"..." lelah bertelepon, Sehun pun tertidur diranjangnya dgn pulas. Hingga tanpa sadar sore pun menjelang, sang mentari perlahan mulai menjauhi timur.

"wo de jia...(i'm home)" ucap Shixun begitu memasuki rumah.

"Shixun-er, kau sudah pulang" sambut sang mama.

"Sehun ge dimana?" tanya Shixun setelah melepas sepatunya.

"tumben sekali kau memanggilnya dgn 'gege' jarang sekali" selidik mama ala detektif

"mama, berhenti menonton film 'detektif konan' terus, otak mama bisa keracunan nanti" dengus Shixun.

"hish, anak ini tak sopan..." gerutu sang mama.

"apa Sehun ada dikamar?" tanya Shixun lagi memastikan mamanya tak melupakan pertanyaan pertamanya tadi.

"hn, dikamar" dan sang mama pun melengos menuju dapurnya.

"ma, jangan sering-sering menonton drama" oceh Shixun lagi lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun.

"wo de jia...(i'm home)" tak lama muncul seorang namja panda yg mengalihkan perhatian Shixun saat ingin masuk kamarnya.

"oh, gege sudah pulang" sambut Shixun seadanya dan langsung meninggalkan Tao, si gege pandanya.

"oh, dia tertidur..." gumam Shixun begitu memasuki kamarnya.

"haahh~...baguslah, setidaknya aku bisa ikut tidur juga" Shixun pun membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur miliknya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"..." belum lama Shixun memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yg menarik-narik seragam yg masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"ngh..." Shixun pun menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yg sudah menggangunya mengarungi mimpi yg bahkan baru ia selami 2 menit lalu.

"oh, astaga!" kejut Shixun yg langsung membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini didepannya terlihat wajah pucat yg semakin memucat dgn mata berkentung dan hanya terbuka setengah itu. dapat ditebak bukan siapakah wajah mengerikan itu?!

"astaga, gege...kau mengejutkanku" keluh Shixun yg langsung menormalkan degup jantungnya yg seperti akan melompat keluar menghantam wajah pucat Sehun si gege albinonya.

"Shixun-er, aku haus~" rengeknya dgn suara serak yg khas orang sakit.

"eoh, hao...tunggu sini, akan aku ambilkan air, kau ingin makan sesuatu juga?" tanya Shixun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"oh, Shixun-er...kau sudah bangun" tak lama ia melihat mama tercintanya menghampirinya.

"eoh, mama ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Shixun bingung melihat penampilan rapi yg tak biasa pada mamanya itu.

"hohoho...itu, mama dapat undangan untuk hadir diacara arisan komplek ini" ucap girang Yixing dgn senyum manis dibumbuhi dimple dikedua pipinya.

"ehh? Tumben sekali" bingung Shixun.

"jadi mama ingin pamit dgn kalian, baba sudah mama beritau dan mungkin mama akan pulang besok, kau jaga gegemu dgn baik" ucap Yixing sebelum keluar dari rumah itu.

"huft...sosialita sekali" dengus Shixun dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas minuman untuk gegenya.

"TING .TINGTONG..." baru saja lengan kekar Shixun menyentuh gagang lemari pendingin, suara pintu yg ribut dan bel yg ditekan tak berperasaan itu terdengar heboh.

"haish! Pasti itu sipendek" decit sebal Shixun yg mengenal betul pembuat ribut rumahnya.

"klek...BRAAKK" dan kejadian hari itu terulang lagi, sedetik setelah Shixun membuka pintu, Baekhyun langsung menerobos masuk dan menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Ya! Kau ini!" decit Shixun namun Baekhyun langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan bibir Shixun.

"diamlah albino! Jong In ada didepan dan ia ingin menjengguk Sehunnie, makanya kau cepatlah bersembunyi" ucap Baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

"si hitam itu? haish, tak tepat sekali...padahal aku ingin beristirahat" gerutu Shixun.

"sana cepat pergi!" usir Baekhyun.

"ya! Ini kan rumahku! Kenapa kau mengusirku!" omel Shixun.

"isshh! Cerewet lakukan saja sih!" omel Baekhyun balik.

"haish!" dengus Shixun sebal.

"Ya, pendek!" tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jong In berdiri didepan pintu itu.

"kau itu! masuk kerumah baby Hunnie tanpa mengajakku?!" decak Jong In sebal saat mendapati namja mungil bereyeliner cantik itu berdiri seorang diri didepannya.

"hehehe...mian, tadi yg membukanya itu dongsaengnya Sehunnie" ucap Baekhyun menampilkan cengirannya.

"eoh, jangan tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu, kau malah terlihat seperti prikopat innocent tau" decit Jong In ngeri melihat cengiran Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu merungut sebal.

"jadi, dimana bocah itu?!" tanya Jong In saat tak melihat siapapun diruangan itu selain Baekhyun.

"nugu?!" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"kau bilang dongsaeng Sehunnie yg membukakan pintu, lalu dimana dongsaengnya itu aku ingin melihatnya, apa kah ia bocah menggemaskan?!" tanya Jong In menyematkan senyumnya.

"a-ah~...i-itu, ng...itu" Baekhyun pun kehabisan stock kata bacot merconnya saat ini, sesekali ia melirik Shixun yg sedang menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik rak sepatu.

"ah! Sudah lah biarkan, dia sepertinya kehalaman belakang, lebih baik kita melihat kondisi Sehunnie saat ini" mengalihkan perhatian Jong In, Baekhyun pun membawa namja tan itu memasuki kamar Sehun, sambil memberi gestur pengusiran pada Shixun yg masih bersembunyi dibalik rak sepatu itu.

"omong omong, kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali?!" oceh Jong In lagi.

"mana aku tau, memangnya ini rumah ku apa?!" dengus Baekhyun, dan mereka pun sampai dikamar Sehun lalu membuka pintunya.

"Shixun-er~, kenapa lama sekali mengambil airnya...aku kan sudah haus sekali" rengek Sehun dgn bahasa mandarinnya yg malah terdengar seperti orang meracau sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja sekolah Jong In.

"baby Hunnie..." panggil Jong In, membuat namja albino pucat itu mendongak dan membuka matanya.

"changie?! Sedang apa kau disini?! Dimana Shixun?!" ucap Sehun mengerjap lucu melihat siapa namja didepannya itu.

"Shixun? Siapa itu Shixun?!" tanya Jong In.

"uri dongsaeng..." ucap Sehun sambil celingukan mencari namja albino yg serupa dirinya itu.

"Shixun-er, lai lai" teriak Sehun dgn suara seraknya hingga terbatuk memanggil didinya dgn bahasa mandarin.

"haish! Bocah itu dimana sih? Disaat hyungnya sakit ia malah keliaran" decit Jong In.

.

"..." sementara itu rupanya Shixun ada didelam dapur ia sempat tak terlihat oleh Jong In tadi karna teralihkan oleh Baekhyun, saat ini ia sedang membuatkan susu hangat untuk gegenya yg sama sekali tak ingin memakan apapun.

"akh! BRAKK!" saat sedang mengaduk susu itu tanpa sengaja tetesan air panas dari gelas yg ia aduk mengenai jarinya sehingga membuatnya bergeser dari tempat kerna terkejut yg malah membuatnya menyenggol sebuah gelas hingga jatuh dan pecah.

"eoh, apa itu?!" samar-samar Shixun dapat mendengar suara Jong In.

"aish! Sial, si hitam kenapa juga mendengar, dan gelas ini kurang ajar sekali jatuh disaat seperti ini!" rutuk kesal Shixun entah pada siapa.

"apa mungkin ada kucing yg masuk kedapur?!" Shixun yakin itu suara Baekhyun.

"biar aku periksa" berikutnya ia mendengar langkah kaki yg mendekat kearah dapur.

"ck! Bagaimana ini?!" gerutunya resah.

"itu mungkin saja Shixun, Shixun-er kau disana?!" dan suara serak ini pasti milik gege manisnya yg sedang mencari dirinya.

"tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi seperti mafia begini sih?!" gumamnya.

"tapi aku malah merasa seperti seorang ayah yg baru memiliki seorang bayi?!" gumam Shixun lagi entah pada angin atau pada panci penggorengan yg berbunyi O.O

"tap...tap...tap" dapat Shixun dengar kalau langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, dan dekat.

Tap

.

.

.

Tap

.

.

.

Tap

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **annyeong ^^ Niel kembali lagi melanjutkan ff ini setelah sekian lama o_O Niel gk mengurus ff ini :D**

 **Niel berusaha untuk membuat ceritanya agak panjang tapi kayaknya gagal deh :( semoga aja readers semua gk kecewa banget yah sama ff ini, oh ya...Niel baru sadar kalau ff ini udah sampai chapter 10 hoaa...udah banyak yah [#tapi reviewnya gk banyak-banyak :'(...] haahh...ya sudah yg penting semangat karna setidaknya masih ada yg menunggu ff ini (krik...krik...krik #lah, sepi O.O)**

 **balas review :**

 **Yoon Jae Han : ini udh dilanjut yah ^^ thanks banget riviewnya ^^, Niel tetep semangat kok kalau readers nya juga mau semangatin terus ^^**

 **ok itu salah satu review tanpa aku yg Niel balas dari chap 9 kemarin, Niel berharap readers masih setia menunggu ff ini n Niel minta saran kira2 ff ini mau dibikin berapa Chap yah? atau perlu di bikin ending secepatnya ? mohon bantuannya readers semua ^^**

 **semua kritik n saran akan Niel terima selagi tak terlalu menginggu karna Niel masih cukup sensitif n labil ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

.

Sehun sakit, Baekhyun berkunjung dgn membawa Jong In, beruntung Shixun masih sempat menyembunyikan dirinya dari jangkauan pandang Jong In. Namun sialnya saat ia sedang membuatkan susu untuk Sehun sang gege, air panas malah mengenai jarinya yg membuat ia menyenggol sebuah gelas dan jatuh menimbulkan suara berisik yg bisa didengar mereka.

"eoh, apa itu?!" samar-samar Shixun dapat mendengar suara Jong In.

"aish! Sial, si hitam kenapa juga mendengar, dan gelas ini kurang ajar sekali jatuh disaat seperti ini!" rutuk kesal Shixun entah pada siapa.

"apa mungkin ada kucing yg masuk kedapur?!" Shixun yakin itu suara Baekhyun.

"biar aku periksa" berikutnya ia mendengar langkah kaki yg mendekat kearah dapur.

"ck! Bagaimana ini?!" gerutunya resah.

"itu mungkin saja Shixun, Shixun-er kau disana?!" dan suara serak ini pasti milik gege manisnya yg sedang mencari dirinya.

"tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi seperti mafia begini sih?!" gumamnya.

"tapi aku malah merasa seperti seorang ayah yg baru memiliki seorang bayi?!" gumam Shixun lagi entah pada angin atau pada panci penggorengan yg berbunyi O.O

"tap...tap...tap" dapat Shixun dengar kalau langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, dan dekat.

Tap

.

.

.

Tap

.

.

.

Tap

.

.

.

.

.

"eoh, siapa kau?!" dan sialnya Jong In menemukan Shixun yg masih bingung ingin kemana.

'bagaimana itu?! apa lebih baik...' Shixun tercekat mendengar suara Jong In yg terdengar dibelakangnya.

"ya! Aku bicara padamu!" sentak Jong In karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari namja didepannya yg membelakanginya itu.

"a-annyeonghaseo hyungnim..." pasrah, Shixun pun berbalik dan membungkuk memberi salam layaknya seorang dongsaeng baik didepan Jong In.

'sial kitakan seumuran, haahh~ aku harus melakukan ini?!' rutuk hati Shixun.

"ah! Kau! BRUUKK" kejut Jong In dan sedetik kemudian namja berkulit tan itu pingsan pun seketika.

"aigoo Kkamjong" pekik heboh Baekhyun dan langsung menghampiri Jong In yg terbaring tak sadarkan diri dilantai dapur.

"ya! Kau apakan si gosong ini" omel Baekhyun pada Shixun yg masih berdiri mematung didepan mereka.

"memang apa yg aku lakukan?!" tanya Shixun mengerjap polos.

"Shixun-er..." Sehun pun langsung menghampiri namja serupa dirinya itu.

"eoh, kenapa Jongie berbaring disini Baekkie?! Kasian sekali pasti ia kelelahan sampai tertidur disini" ucap Sehun berdecit kasihan.

'ge, yg kelelahan itukan harusnya aku ge...oh tuhan!' decit hati Shixun jengah.

"Baekkie-ya, bawa Jongie kekamar kasihan ia tiduran dilantai seperti itu" ucap Sehun.

"ge, kau juga harus istirahat dikamar jangan berkeliaran terus" Shixun pun membawa Sehun menuju kamarnya.

"YA! Kalian gila apa! Aku disuruh membawa onggokan ini kekamar sendirian?!" maki Baekhyun kesal melihat kedua kembaran itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja dgn si kkamjong yg tak sadarkan diri.

"akh, cebol! Kau berisik sekali sih, aww" tak lama Jong In sadar dari pingsannya sambil memegangi kepalanya yg terasa berdenyut.

"haish..." cibir Baekhyun.

"eoh, Baekkie...kau tau tadi aku seperti bermimpi aneh" ucap Jong In.

"b-bermimpi?!" Baekhyun pun lansgung menatap namja tan itu aneh.

"hn, bermimpi dan sangat aneh...aku melihat Sehunnie-ku ada 2, kau bayangkan saja! Bagaimana jadinya kalau Sehunnie-ku ada 2?!" oceh Jong In.

'dan kenyataannya Sehun memang ada 2 atau lebih tepatnya kembar kkamjong, haish rasanya ingin ku pukul kepalanya dgn batu' oceh Baekhyun dalam hati.

"oi, kalian masih disini, eoh?!" dan tepat saat itu Shixun muncul diambang pintu dapur.

"Hunnie baby, kau sudah sembuh?! Kenapa malah jalan-jalan?!" segera Jong In menghampiri Shixun yg ia kira Sehun itu.

"Sehun matamu sipit..." umpat Shixun pelan.

"aku Shixun, bukan Sehun..." ucap Shixun dan langsung menhampiri meja dapur yg terdapat segelas susu yg mungkin sudah mendingin.

"mwo?!" bingung Jong In.

"ya, vampire! Sekarang giliranmu yg mengurus si gosong ini, jelaskan semua" oceh Baekhyun sambil merebut gelas susu ditangan Shixun.

"aku tak ingin ikut campur dgn kegilaan kalian kembar" decit Baekhyun yg langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja dari dapur meninggalkan 2 makhluk yg hampir sama tinggi berbeda kulit itu saling tatap dgn tatapan masing-masing.

"hahh~ si pendek itu! akan aku jadikan sarapan pagi besok kau!" rutuk Shixun dgn bahasa mandarin yg tentunya tak akan dimengerti oleh Jong In.

"kembar? Vampire?" gumam Jong In dgn pose ala orang berfikir

"Apa kau kembaran Sehun berupa seorang vampire?!" tanya Jong In pada Shixun yg membuat namja albino tampan itu hampir terjungkal dari posisinya.

"astaga, mungut dimana sih pacar seperti ini ge?!" gerutu Shixun frustasi.

"benar kau seorang vampire?!" tanya Jong In lagi dgn tatapan innocentnya.

"ya! Dengar yah! Aku ini Wu Shixun kembarannya Wu Sehun yg selalu kau panggil baby itu, Sehun itu gege-ku dan aku bukan vampire, arrasseo?!" ucap Shixun dalam satu tarikan nafas membuat Jong In speechless parah.

"dongo sih dipelihara" umpat Shixun jengah.

"gege, pacarmu sepertinya harus ganti makhluk" teriak Shixun dgn bahasa mandarinnya lalu meninggalkan Jong In begitu saja yg mungkin sekarang masih mencerna ucapan serentet Shixun tadi.

"oohh~ jadi dia kembaran Hunnie baby" entah ilham dari mana Jong In pun mengerti sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"kembaran Sehunnie baby dan Hunnie baby-ku adalah hyung-nya, berarti namja tadi adalah dongsaeng Sehunnie..." gumam Jong In sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun.

"Changie, kau sudah bangun?!" sapa Sehun saat Jong In sampai didepan kamar mereka.

'aigoo, kalau Sehunnie tak berbaring dgn wajah pucatnya dapatku pastikan akan sulit mengenali kembar ini' rutuk hati Jong In saat melihat Sehun dan Shixun secara bergantian seakan berusaha mencari celah perbedaan mereka secara fisik.

"ah~ jadi kau Shixun yah, dongsaeng Sehunnie baby..." Jong In pun tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka.

"pltak!" tiba-tiba saja Jong In yg menghampirinya itu langsung memukul kepala belakang Shixun tanpa berperasaan.

"OoO" sontak saja Baekhyun, Sehun maupun Shixun terbelalak kaget mendapati perlakuan Jong In.

"skh! Dasar gila! Ini sakit sumpah!" bentak Shixun sambil memegangi kepalanya yg berdenyut.

"dasar dongsaeng tak tau diri! Hyung-nya sedang sakit dia malah berkeliaran diluar, eoh?! Bukannya merawat hyung-mu yg sedang sakit!" omel Jong In pada Shixun membuat Shixun kembali harus terbelalak.

'sial! Si hitam ini tak tau apa, eoh?! Yg sejak kemarin menjaganya itu aku tau, dasar hitam sialan!' rutuk Shixun dalam hati.

'kalau bukan karna dia yg membawa gege-ku hujan-hujanan pun gege manisku tak akansakit seperti sekarang, dasar hitam gila! Sarap tingkat dewa! Ingin sekali aku lempar makhluk ini ke kandang buaya, aish!' rutuk Shixun sepuas hatinya jengkel.

"berkeliaran?! Memangnya kau pergi kemana Shixun-er?!" tanya Sehun bingung.

"gege, kau yakin pacar-mu ini tak tertukar dgn penggorengan dijalan?! Otaknya benar-benar gila" ucap Shixun, yg tentu saja kedua makhluk kembar itu berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin yg dapat dipastikan bagaimana ekspresi 2 mahkluk lainnya diruangan itu bukan?!

"kau fikir siapa dirimu, eoh?!" gerutu Shixun lagi sambil melototkan matanya sangar.

"haish, masih berani melototiku pula" cibir Jong In.

"Shixun-er..." begitu melihat didi kesayangannya itu melotot galak, Sehun pun berusaha untuk mencegah pecahnya perang 2 makhluk berbeda kulit itu.

"..." dan namja albino serupa dirinya itu hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi tatapan aneh Jong In.

"ya, vampire jejadian! Bicaralah dgn bahasa yg kami mengerti" omel jengkel Baekhyun pasalnya hanya kata 'Shixun-er dan gege' saja yg ia mengerti dari sekian banyaknya kalimat yg meluncur dari bibir kedua namja kembar itu.

"ingin tau sekali kau ini" decit Shixun membuat Baekhyun merutuki setiap abjad dalam nama milik namja albino disebelahnya itu.

"jika kalian sudah selesai menjenguk gege manisku ini, sebaiknya kalian secepatnya pulang sana, semakin lama kalian disini gege-ku bisa semakin parah sakitnya" ucap Shixun yg jelas lengkap dgn kalimat pengusiran yg kejam.

"jujur sekali ingin mengusir kami, dasar vampire jejadian" cibir Baekhyun.

"yg ada aku yg merasa kalau Hunnie baby-ku tak akan cepat sembuh bila kau yg merawatnya" tolak Jong In jelas dgn ketegasan yg memaksa.

"tau apa kau soal merawat manusia, merawat diri saja tak bisa" cibir Shixun.

"apa maksudmu dgn merawat diri saja tak bisa, eoh?!" sengit Jong In.

"lihat kulitmu, gosong" dengus Shixun pahit.

"sial! Menghina kulit eksotisku yg bahkan gege-nya kagumi ini" umpat Jong In.

"gege, memangnya kau mengagumi kulit yg bahkan lebih baik kulit pohon ini?!" tanya Shixun yg membuat Sehun mengerjap imut.

"bukankah kalian sedang berdebat berdua, kenapa aku ikut terseret?!" ucap Sehun innocent, dan kedua makhluk berbeda kulit itu pun speechless.

"hadeehh...bersabarlah aku ditengah keabsurd-an vampire dan setan neraka" ucap Baekhyun mengelus dadanya menyabarkan diri.

"mwo?!" sentak keduanya kompak.

"waahh...kalian jadi kompak, akur-akur lah kalian berdua" ucap Sehun senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"gege, kau sehat?!" tanya Shixun melihat tingkah gegenya itu, yg dibalas gelengan Sehun.

"aku kan sedang sakit Shixun-er" sahut Sehun polos.

'matilah aku, gege-ku mulai kumat' gerutu Shixun dalam hati yg memasang wajah flat super betenya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

.

.

 **annyeong, Niel is back...sorry buat low update nya karna Niel sedang mencari alur yg tepat aja buat melanjutkan sperti kata readers lainnya yg bilang buat bikin ff ini jadi kesehari si kembar aja, semoga aja yg bacanya gk pernah bosen yah buat review di ff ini juga gk merasa flat dgn alurnya semoga bisa menghibur semua pembaca ^^**

 **.**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


End file.
